Breaking Inside
by AnimeAmie
Summary: Discontinued. Buttercup has become quiet and sad but why? Butch is her counterpart and loves to fight out his rage on her but what happens when Buttercup hits her breaking point and moves to live with her aunt? What happens when Butch follows her?
1. Black Hearts and Teardrops

**I worked on this story while stuck on Surviving it all. i'm still working on Surviving it all, I just want to finish a few more chapters before I start posting them. I've taken too much of a break from the story that I'm trying to get back into the inspiration of writing it. But it's coming back so those of you that are waiting for that story will be glad to know that I will have new chapers soon :)**

**Anyhow, I hope you like this story while you are waiting for the other chapters OR those of you who don't know my other story, I hope you like this story :D**

* * *

..............................................................................................CHAPTER ONE...............................................................................................................

* * *

The small Emo girl, who was wearing her usual oversized green sweater and black leggings, was walking down the hallway of Pokey Highschool.

She tucked her black bangs behind her left ear and pressed her school books against her chest as she opened the door to go outside.

School was almost over. It was their thirty minute break and then lunch. After lunch she could go home but she wished she could leave now. She hated school and she would have much rather been hanging out with her sisters but they were too busy being important.

Blossom was helping out a substitute teacher and Bubbles had the privilege of taking the Kindergarteners to the Zoo.

Buttercup would have liked to go to the Zoo but instead she sat under her favorite cherry blossom tree outside the school building. If she couldn't leave school, she was at least happy to be here.

Teenagers her age were talking in different groups but ever since High school started no one wanted to hang out with her willingly. She was stated as 'The Emo girl' just because lately her mood had changed drastically. The other students didn't help her mood at all.

Buttercup was always the tough one but recently it was harder to do that. So much has happened to her and it all hurt her so much that she could only hold up her emotions.

Never cry, she told herself. Crying will only make you weak and foolish.

Her first unhappy memory that seemed to have struck a cord with her long awaited emotional build up was the day she was born from chemical X and her father, The Professor, had named her.

Blossom was named obviously because of her leadership and because she was so willing to blossom forth with new ideas. It was a fine name for her and it suited her very well. Blossom really was a blossom. She was beautiful and opened up with everyone. She was a great leader and always had bright new ideas and tactics.

Bubbles was named for her bubbly personality. When she first giggled, even Buttercup knew that was a perfect name for her. Even over the years, Bubbles was still as bubbly as ever.

But then it was her turn. She was so ready to hear her name and the meaning behind it.

'And I will call you….Buttercup—' The expression of the Professors face showed that he had noticed Buttercups eagerness to know more about her name. It didn't look like he had a clue to why he chose it. '—because, it also starts with a B.' He finally said and Buttercup's face fell.

Buttercup was stronger back then. She pouted and scowled but took the argument no further.

Other things that hurt her through her childhood were things like boys. Her first crush, for instance.

Ace. She really liked him and he only used her to hurt her sisters. He didn't like her at all.

So many more painful things happen and all she had been able to do was close her eyes, take a deep breath, and move on. She hid her emotions well.

Only until recently.

Nothing big had happened to make her change. The Professor had only told her to do the laundry one day and she went into the basement and cried. No one knew she cried though. She had at least hid that much from everyone. But she was quieter and didn't talk much. She was trying hard not to cry again and it hurt.

Buttercup opened her drawing book, penciling in another drawing as she sat under her favorite tree. No one ever saw her drawing book so why not draw how she felt at the moment? Black hearts and teardrops.

"No! Stop!"

Buttercup turned her head and saw Cory McCauley being flipped upside down by a bully. Cory McCauley was a football player and no one picked on him; no one but one person.

And that one person was the Goth boy; Butch.

Butch looked a year older than her but mentally he was dumber than dirt. Or so Buttercup would say. She didn't like Butch or the other Rowdy-Ruff boys. But Butch was her counterpart and, probably because of that, she found herself bumping into him more than the others.

He wore black baggy jeans that had a single thick striped of dark green at the bottom of each pants leg and a chain pulled around his belt buckle; a chain was an understatement because it was really a strip of barb wire he had found and sometimes he would use it in battle when he felt creative.

He wore a dark green shirt—so dark it was almost black—and a black jacket with a studded collar around his neck.

The studded collar was actually a tracking devise. Butch would stay out late nights, roaming the town. Because most times he would rather be outside than home, his brothers and Mojo would have to track him down just to have him apart of their plots.

He had many piercing on his ears and he looked very intimidating. But nothing was more intimidating than his sharp green eyes. They would shake anyone in their shoes.

Buttercup was sometimes jealous of her counterpart and the differences they had.

He was very tall whereas she was small.

He was evil and she was good but she didn't envy that. Although sometimes she wished she didn't have to fight crime all the time. Sometimes she wished she were just normal.

He was Goth and she was Emo. Buttercup would rather be Goth than Emo. Emo felt weak and vulnerable. Butch made Goth look strong and independent.

Everyone feared him and she feared everyone else (secretly, of course.) But everyone must see the fear in her eyes by now.

Butch dropped Cory after getting what he wanted and flipped the Jock off as he pushed the money in his back pocket. "Tomorrow I want double." Butch grinned and turned from Cory sprawled on the ground to the Cherry Blossom tree Buttercup was sitting under.

She was staring at him and his sharp eyes pierced her soft one. He smirked when she quickly turned back to her work.

He grinned devilishly as he walked slowly over. He had been aching for a fight for a few days now and when he ached for it he came to her. It only seemed natural to come to her. To Butch, it was as if he and she were created to fulfill their lusts of fighting. He loved to fight her because if he broke her bones she would be back the next day so he could break the rapidly healed wound again.

She was also a worthy opponent for him. She was his personal toy and he loved that so much.

Buttercup hunched her shoulders up to her ears as she noticed him coming over. She knew he was coming over to fight. He always had that electric look in his eyes when he wanted to satisfy himself with her. She had to admit though, fighting him was something she enjoyed as well.

All of her pent up emotions, she loved to share them with him in fists and kicks.

It was crazy to her but when she fought Butch, she felt satisfied herself and even though she was more hurt than ever after their fights, she felt better inside. It was as if he was made for her to let out her emotions on.

She could scream at him and beat him and even cry with him around and feel good about it because she knew that it wasn't just what she wanted but what he wanted too. He was her comfort even if he didn't exactly want it to be that way and she wouldn't ever tell him that. But she liked fighting him just as much as he liked fighting her.

Butch leaned his shoulder against the tree as if this was the most casual thing in the world--and to both of them, it might have well been.

"Hey Butterbaby," He growled in his thirsty 'I need you now' voice. "What you drawing there?"

Buttercup closed her work and held it to her chest, glaring up at him.

He liked it when she looked angry. She had a cute angry face and it was definitely the kind of face he would like to be staring at while he beat the hell out of her. Her being beautiful was only a bonus to him. Beauty was nice to look at.

"Give me that." He smirked, snatching the book from her and leaning his back against the tree. She jumped to her feet when he opened it and flipped it to her most recent page.

"Butch!" She yelled crossly.

"Aw, my poor Sugar." He chuckled (Sugar was one of his many nicknames. He also liked calling her 'Spice girl' and 'My everything nice' among other things). "Is this how you feel today?" Even though Butch was mocking her and trying to make her angry, she was grateful that he at least respected her art enough to leave it in the book and not rip it out and ruin it. He didn't feel any need to. He only came for one thing and he was going to get it.

He tossed her book over to the picnic table a few yards away and she lunged for it but he grabbed her by the waist very tightly that she squeaked. He pulled her against him, turning her around to press against his chest and looked down at her grinning.

She glared up at him.

"I can fix that you know. Why don't we go for a fly through the clouds? That's your favorite spot, right?" He chuckled. "You like it because you want to be far away from here."

He was right and she should have known that he would have caught onto it by now. Every time she would fly off and he would chase her, they always ended up in the clouds because then it was just him and her and all of their emotions in a battle.

"I like it too." he continued, squeezing her tighter and tighter. "I like to fill the sky with your screams and stain the clouds with your blood." His voice was gruff as if he were dehydrated and he held her as if he were holding not a girl but the last bottle of spring water to quench his thirst. "And when I'm finished I like to look up at the sky sometimes and image I can still see your blood stained there." He laughed and threw her up high, very high, so high Buttercup got dizzy and forgot she had flying powers.

She was high in the sky and then slowing descending. She was too disorientated to kick her powers into gear but she felt his arms cradling her before she felt the ground and he was flying her even higher into the clouds, grinning evilly.


	2. Staining the Clouds with Blood

* * *

............................................................................................CHAPTER TWO.................................................................................................................

* * *

Buttercup wrapped her arms around Butch's neck as he took her to their special spot in the clouds. Her eyes were still shut as she tried to realize that she was made to fly and if she hit the ground, she wouldn't break so easily.

"Feeling Dizzy?" Butch chuckled as he flew her up higher. The air was getting thinner. "Open your eyes, Baby. We're almost there." He enjoyed calling her sweet names as he committed far from sweet acts with her. An old nickname—BB—had nicely changed over the years to Baby, without Buttercup even realizing it for a while.

Buttercup opened her eyes and he let go of her.

She fell a few feet before catching her senses and floated there as if she had landed on an invisible beanbag chair. She turned her head to the white puffy clouds; so beautiful and pure. Any second now Butch would color them red.

She turned to look at Butch who stood on the air as if it were glass under his feet. His arms were folded over his chest and he twitched slightly as he became more and more anxious to beat her.

"So," He grinned, taking a step across the air. "What's making you feel so bad?" He cracked his neck and, fast as lighting, he charged and rammed himself into her, laughing as he knocked her backwards into a puff of cloud.

Buttercup disappeared inside and he stood beside the cloud, reaching in and feeling around for her. When he felt her body, he grabbed her and pulled her out.

She was damp with rainwater and he pulled back his fist but she kicked his stomach making him fly back into another cloud.

"I don't feel bad!" She yelled.

Butch flew out of the cloud and spun around, kicking her across the face and then grabbing her shirt before she could be knocked away. He flung her around and around, throwing her up into the air and then punching her in the back.

She screamed and turned around quickly with a bruising spine. Then she shot down toward him and punching him several times in the stomach still screaming with tears coming down her eyes.

Butch grabbed her short hair and yanked her back, punching her across the face and then grabbing her neck and squeezing her throat tightly. "You don't?" He groaned from the bruises on his stomach but smirked all the while. "Well, you must feel bad because you don't usually cry so easily when we are only getting started." he noticed, chuckling and then punched her across the face, over and over, watching her blood spray from her mouth and nose and stain the sky just as he wanted.

He punched her again, giving her a black eye and then an uppercut in her stomach and she flew up and descended, feeling numb in her face.

Butch watched her drop past him and grinned flying down to grab her by the waist, forcing her to fall faster to the ground.

"I—" Buttercup felt like she should have answered him when he said that but she didn't know what to say and her face was too numb at the moment to make the words. More tears came down her face and they flew up hitting Butch like rain but she wasn't twisting her expression in a blubbering way. She was still trying to hold back her crying.

Butch kicked her stomach and Buttercup dropped like a bullet to the center of a meadow surrounded by flowers.

The flowers around her popped up and floated around her. She left a crater in the soil and laid there, feeling weak.

Their fight had only begun but she suddenly just felt like lying there and weeping. She didn't want to fight right now. She was no longer in the mood. She felt too unwanted and she felt to hurt on the inside. It was going to come out but she begged herself to hold it back.

"Not here." She whimpered, shutting her eyes.

Butch landed in the grass and flowers beside her, smirking and waiting for her to attack but she only covered her face with her hands and whimpered.

"Not here, please. Not now. Not now." She whispered, hiccupping as she could feel herself coming closer and closer to crying loudly and hysterically.

"Baby, what's up with you?" He scowled, not liking how she just laid there already crying. This was too fast. He barely started to hurt her and she was already looking quits.

And then she started to cry hard.

She rolled onto her side away from him and blubbered. "Please, not now! Butch, go away! Not now, I don't want to fight right now! Please!" She cried and tucked herself into a tight ball. She didn't want to be hurt anymore; physically and emotionally. She just wanted to lie there and cry. It felt so good to cry but her cheeks burned in embarrassment. She did not want to cry in front of him.

Butch scowled deeply at her and touched her back with the toe of his shoe as if he were prodding a dead animal. "What's wrong with you?" He growled. He didn't want to leave. He wasn't satisfied yet. He still had a lot more pent up rage and letting it out on her was his best medicine. She can't just cry and call it quits! He shoved his foot into her back and she squeaked but continued to cry.

He finally decided to pick her up off the ground, turn her to face him and shake her by the shoulders. "What are you crying about?" he demanded.

Buttercup had blood and bruises across her face from his punches and he took his hand and, looking at her black bangs that were matted by blood and tears and sweat to her forehead, he pushed them back into her hair, still scowling at her.

"Tell me!" He growled. He was annoyed now and she shook her head and, with her eyes staying closed, she tilted her head downward to cry.

"I-I-I-" She hiccupped and raised her hands to clutch his sleeves for balance. "I don't know!" She lied but she didn't know how to put her feelings into words and she didn't know what to tell him. She felt so weak. She hated that. She hated that she was crying in front of him. He was the only one she assumed thought of her as strong enough for him but now she was breaking down in front of him and now no one would think she was strong. That hurt her as well and she cried more.

"Yes, you do!" He shouted and dropped her to the ground. Then he thought, _why should I wait to kick her ass? Just because she's crying doesn't mean I still can't beat her._ And with that, he stomped on her stomach.

Buttercup rolled over onto her stomach, clutching it in pain and whimpering.

"Fight!" He shouted and picked her up by the back of her sweater only to drop her back onto the ground. He did it again and then rolled his eyes. She was no fun if she didn't hit back. She was useless now to satisfy his rage. And he made sure she knew it, too. "Great!" He shouted down to her. "Now you're useless!" He shot up into the air, leaving her there to cry harder at his words.

He was going to fly back to high school but then he looked over his shoulders and saw that she was still lying in the meadow and that she hadn't even gotten up to fly home.

He stopped and watched her for a few moments, scowling.

He thought about the times before when she would cry but it was never like this. This time he didn't feel like it was him that was making her cry when all the times before he always thought he had done that. Now he assumed it was something else and he was too curious that he flew back and landed softly in the grass beside her; still scowling and still angry.

But he sat down by her and waited, with his arms across his chest, while she cried in a tight little ball surrounded by flowers.


	3. Broken Toy

* * *

.....................................................................................................CHAPTER THREE.....................................................................................................

* * *

Butch heard Buttercup's crying become softer and softer until, after an hour, her crying became gentle breathing disturbed by hiccups.

That whole time she hadn't moved. It was only until she was calm and hiccupping that she turned her head but not to face him. Her head was slumped against the ground, facing where he had flown off back to school. He had been so quiet for that whole time that she assumed he had left her alone.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong now?" He asked, startling her.

Buttercup turned to look at him and sat up on her hands and knees, staring with wide green eyes. Her bangs had flipped over one eye and tears were still building but she looked calmer than before.

"You didn't leave?" She asked quietly.

He didn't have a response to that but he was sitting there and that was a good enough answer.

"Why?" She asked, bringing her sleeve up to her nose and wiping of a little blood.

He narrowed his eyes but didn't bother saying anything to that question because he didn't know what to say. He only scowled at her and diverted the conversation. "Well you were no help at all today." He growled. "I needed that fight and you broke down before I even got started. Why did you start crying like that?"

Buttercup wiped a few tears from her eyes and winced from her bruised eye. "I don't kn--"

"You couldn't have just cried without reason." He snapped.

"Maybe I did." She scowled.

Butch huffed. "Why won't you just tell me?"

She shook her head and looked down. Then sniveled and sat back, pulling her knees up to her chest. "Do you think I'm weak?" She asked, avoiding looking at him.

"Of course I do." He smirked slightly at the question and watched her sink her head lower.

She bit her lip and a few more hiccups came forth.

He frowned. "What do you want me to say? That you're not?" He chuckled, darkly. "Why would I say that?"

"Never mind, Butch." She squeaked. She knew he wasn't going to be the right person to talk to. Just because he was her counterpart, that didn't mean they shared the same feelings. She felt alone in her sadness.

He tilted his head and sighed. "Listen. Just go home and clean yourself up. I don't have to fight you today but tomorrow--"

"I'm not coming back tomorrow." She whispered.

He seemed slightly taken aback then scowled. "Why not?"

"Professor has a sister who loves far away. He noticed I was down a lot and recently he's asked me if I would like to stay with her for a few days..." She looked at Butch from the corner of her eyes. "Or weeks, I don't know."

"You're leaving?" He looked surprised.

"I don't feel good here, Butch. I don't want to stay here anymore. I don't like it here." Her voice squeaked the more she talked.

He shook his head. "You can't go. That's not fair!" He growled.

She was his _toy_; his _relief_; his favorite thing to break. She was _his_ _counterpart_; she couldn't just leave him to smash buildings. Buildings don't bleed. She can't leave him to beat others. He could kill anyone else but at least with her he knew her limits. He didn't know anyone else's limits and he liked knowing everything about how much she could take and how much damage he could inflict. And he liked doing damage on her and releasing his rage out on her.

If she left he wouldn't have her anymore. "No, you can't go! You're for me!" He shouted.

She looked at him, with tears. "What do you mean?"

He scowled. "Who's making you feel so crappy? I'll take care of them and then you can stay." It would be silly to ask her to stay just because he liked beating on her. But no doubt he was being selfish and no doubt he didn't see anything wrong with hurting her.

Buttercup liked their fights too sometimes; he saw it in her eyes when they fought. He assumed she would always be there to fight him.

"You want me to stay?" asked Buttercup.

"It's not fair that you have to go. Even Boomer's counterpart isn't as weak as you're being right now! Why did I get stuck with you as a counterpart?" He snapped.

"Stop it, Butch!" She covered her ears. "I just can't take it anymore! I know I'm weak! I know I'm useless and I'm sorry I'm not who I'm suppose to be but I can't take it anymore!" Buttercup cried and flew away from him.

He wasn't finished and he quickly followed.

"What are you talking about?!" He yelled, flying by her side. Their colors melted together; green, dark green and black.

"Leave me alone, Butch!" She tried to fly faster but he matched her speed every time.

"Not until you tell me what's happening with you!"

"Why do you care?! No one cares!" She stopped and turned to him.

He stopped and felt her hand slap across his face.

"I never want to come back here again!" She screamed. "And I never want to see you again! I hate you the most!"

Butch looked back at her and his face was in pure shock.

Hate?

He had never known she hated him. He never felt that vibe from her, ever. Their relationship as counterparts had always been confusing but even Blossom didn't hate Brick. Even Bubbles didn't hate Bloomer. Even _he_ didn't hate Buttercup.

She was glaring at him, holding back her tears.

He scowled. "Fine." he said after a moment of controlling his fists. "Fine, then. Just get the hell out of here. I don't want you to come back here again." He gritted his teeth. "And I hope I never see you either!"

But he didn't say he hated her. He just flew away back to high school and she flew back home to pack her bags, crying harder.


	4. I'm not Sad, I'm Bored

* * *

.....................................................................................................CHAPTER FOUR.......................................................................................................

* * *

It was just like Buttercup said.

Butch sat at the marble table the next day with her notebook, flipping through the pages, sighing occasionally in sadness or boredom—no one knew.

Buttercup wasn't back.

He didn't bother asking her sisters where she was. He knew. And all she had left behind was her notebook filled with drawings.

Sometimes he thought she would show up any moment but she didn't.

He wasn't hungry so he didn't fight for any lunch money and he was in a little bit of a shock so he didn't care enough to beat anyone today. He didn't feel like it right now.

He just kept wondering when she would come back.

Butch flipped another page of her artwork with his fist propping his head up. Everything was drawn beautifully but sadly. He saw tear stains on some of the pages but it over looked that all and just wondered if she was exaggerating when she said she could be gone for weeks.

Butch was alone outside until Boomer sat across from him with his lunch bag. They usually ate inside the cafeteria but when Boomer didn't see his brother there he decided to check out here.

Butch didn't notice him at first.

"What's that?" Boomer asked and Butch looked lazily over at his brother, shrugging and looking back at the papers.

Boomer didn't really notice that he cared about how his brother was feeling; he just felt the need to stay by him ever since last night when Butch looked miserable.

"Boomer?" Butch said after awhile.

Boomer refrained from taking a bite of his sandwich and listened, curiously.

"Has bubbles ever said she hated you?" He asked, flipping another page.

"No, why did she say something?" He seemed upset by it and took a bite of his sandwich.

Butch sighed. "No."—and flipped another page— "Just asking."

Boomer raised an eyebrow, frowning. "You okay?"

Butch didn't respond.

Boomer took another bite and they sat in the silence until he heard a voice behind him and looked to see Bubbles.

"Boomer, what are you to sitting out here for?" She seemed to have been worried that Boomer wasn't inside.

Boomer smiled and then smirked. "Why you miss me?"

She scowled. "No. I thought maybe you or Butch had started the food fight going on in there but I guess I was wrong?"

"Food fight?!" Boomer became excited.

Bubbles rolled her eyes. "I guess it was just Brick then? Blossom's trying to take care of it."

"He started without me?!" Boomer scowled and jumped to his feet.

Bubbles put her hands on her hips, scrutinizing him.

Butch had looked up again to see them quarrel with each other then he looked down at the art and asked loud enough for Bubbles to hear but still soft enough that every word showed his odd feeling of loneliness and indifference. "How's Buttercup?" he asked.

Bubbles shrugged and sighed. "She left for our aunt's house yesterday."

Butch felt hurt knowing she was really gone.

"She did?" Boomer asked and looked over at Butch. "So is that why you look so sad today, Butch?"

Something inside Butch snapped and he shot an intense glare at Boomer. "Shut up." He growled, threateningly. Butch doesn't get sad and he doesn't get sad especially because some girl left to visit her aunt's. With the look he gave Boomer, he made sure Boomer understood that.

Boomer didn't mean it like that. He was embarrassed with himself just for saying that aloud but all he was thinking about was how he would feel if Bubbles left.

Bubbles was always around even when they weren't fighting so Boomer assumed that he would probably feel a little empty with out her around because she was always there.

"I didn't mean it like that." Boomer said, putting up his hands defensively with an awkward smile.

"I'm not sad, I'm bored." Butch added. "With your stupid sister gone, who am I suppose to beat the hell up now!" He stood.

"Hey!" Bubbles stamped her foot.

Butch looked at her intently then smirked. "But I suppose you'll do."

Boomer scowled. "Hey man, not cool. That's not fair that, just because your counterpart left, you gotta go and beat up on mine."

Butch narrowed his eyes. But Boomer was right. He wouldn't have liked anyone beating up on Buttercup either. She was his chew toy not anyone else's. So Butch just rolled his eyes and closed the art book.

"Shut up, Boomer. You act as if you like that little brat." He hissed, walking away.

Boomer blushed, appalled. He never thought of Bubbles like that. To him, Bubbles was just some sweet girl that he beat up every now and again when she tried to stop him from having fun or when she would make him look stupid in front of his brothers. Boomer beat Bubbles up because he wanted to feel like he was in control of someone for once. He wanted someone to know that he could be just as tough as his brothers.

Bubbles blushed as well.

She was sort of the same. She wanted to show her sisters she could take care of herself and that she wasn't the weakest in strength.

Bubbles and Boomer seemed to understand each other when they fought and they usually ended with a smirk or a smile and a 'Until we meet again' saying. They respected each other enough for it and that's what Boomer liked best about Bubbles was that he saw respect for him in her eyes and he held the same for her.

Boomer watched Butch leave then sighed and followed Bubbles back into the lunch room.

"You might as well help your brother clean up the mess." Bubbles said. "Seeing as how, you were kind of in on it as well."

Boomer rolled his eyes, sighing.

Butch walked over to the cherry blossom tree where he usually found Buttercup and he kicked the tree trunk. "Who cares if she's gone?" he spat and walked back to the lunchroom, tossing her art book where she usually sat.


	5. Good Riddance

* * *

.....................................................................................................CHAPTER FIVE........................................................................................................

* * *

Blossom got a face full of mash potatoes and her anger rose.

"BRIIIIIIIIIICK!"

Brick chuckled and leaned back in his chair, observing his doings.

"Yes, Blossom?" He acted all innocent expect for the smirk plastered on his face.

Blossom tackled him off his chair and pinned him to the ground. "You're going to pay for that!

Brick hated it when he pinned her.

Brick and Blossom fought for one thing. And that was leadership.

Both being the leaders of their groups made them especially want to prove to the other that they were the leaders. Blossom wanted to prove to Brick that she was the leader and Brick wanted to make sure she knew that he was.

They fought for power and liked it when they won but they never did. Brick always seemed stronger but both of them had wits and at the end of their fights, they came out evenly matched.

"Get off me, you brainless girl!" He kicked her off and pinned her down, this time smirking. "Much better." He grinned but she kicked him in the groin and he growled, backing off.

Boomer and Bubbles came in and Boomer sulkily helped clean up the mess while Brick refused to do work and poked fun at Blossom instead.

"Hey sweetheart, what makes you think I'm going to clean up this mess? Everyone did it. I only threw a roll across the room. Slipped really." he grinned. "I shouldn't have to clean up everyone else's mess."

Butch came up to Brick's side and scowled at the mess.

"Hey, Butch, you missed it." Brick smirked.

Butch mumbled something inaudible and sat at one of the tables, propping his feet up on top.

Blossom scowled at Butch. "Hey!" She yelled, coming over. She flipped his chair over and he landed on his back, shocked but controlled himself from hurting her. He didn't feel like hitting anyone at the moment.

"What the hell is wrong with you, you crazy Bit—?!"

Blossom punched him across the face. "You hurt Buttercup!" Then she slapped him before Butch could retort.

Butch growled, pushing her away.

"So!" He shouted. "We fight all the time! What makes yesterday any different?"

"Because she left and it must be your fault!" Blossom used her laser vision and zapped Butch's belt buckle.

Butch's pants fell to his ankles, showing off his black boxers.

He growled and spat at her from across the room. The spit he conjured up was no ordinary saliva. When it hit the strap of her dress, the fabric singed and snapped, causing her dress to fall.

Blossom stood there, humiliated, and revealing her matching red panties and bra. She screamed and pulled up her dress.

Brick grinned and Whooped in the background. "Whoa baby! Red looks damned good on you!" He called out and Blossom blushed, scowling.

Butch pulled up his pants and tied his belt buckle, feeling indifferent about what had just happened to his pants and her dress. He only thought about Buttercup and wondered when she would come back so he could pound her through the ground for leaving.

"Buttercups gone and I say good riddance!" He shouted, though his thoughts were different. He walked out, leaving everyone behind.

Blossom tied her straps back on and Brick sauntered over, grinning. "Nice little outfit you got under there." He chuckled.

"Shut up and clean this place!"

Boomer and Bubbles exchanged the rolling of the eyes and Bubbles helped Boomer clean up.


	6. ASAP PDF LASB ABC and TGIF as possible

**Sorry this Chapter is so short but it's a short scene :)**

* * *

.....................................................................................................CHAPTER SIX..........................................................................................................

* * *

Professor Utonium was just about to head down into the lab when the telephone in the kitchen rang noisily. He didn't assume it would be very important but after the eighth ring, he decided to see who it was and put his creative ideas on hold for a moment.

"Hello?—Yes, Who's this?"

A nasally voice on the other end answered. "_Professor? This is Jim from Buttercup's homeroom class_."

"Hello there. I'm afraid you missed her. She left to visit her aunt's but she will be back—"

Jim didn't let Professor finish. "_I have her homework and the teacher wanted me to bring it to her ASAP PDF LASB ABC and TGIF as possible." _(As Soon as Possible, Pretty Damn Fast, Like a Speeding bullet, Already Been chewed, and Thank god it's Friday) "_Could you tell me the new address so I can get it to her_—" Jim coughed loud and recklessly then finished. "—_soon."_

Professor sighed and leaned onto the counter, itching to go back to work. "I'm sorry, Jim. But Buttercup is in Farmville, right now at her aunt's house. It's pretty far away but you can drop her homework off here and I will be glad to give it to her when I visit."

"_Farmville? My Uncle lives in Farmville. I'm visiting him tomorrow. Maybe Buttercup lives close to him and I can drop it off then. What's the address_?"

"No, I don't think you're Uncle will live close to—"

"_Just tell me the freakin' address!"_ Jim shouted in a loud and deep threat of a voice.

Professor jumped startled and blurted. "2727 Forty-Five Street!" And he hung up fast, afraid the phone would bite.

* * *

On the other line, Butch hung up the phone and, with a pen, wrote out the address on his arm. "2727—" He mouthed the rest and scowled when he was finished.

Someway he was going to get her back.

Looking up at the sky, Butch imagined her blood and he flew up. His head was swimming at first. He didn't know which direction to begin.

South was his best bet.

Butch looked down at his arm and sighed then flew off to the valley of Farmville.


	7. Peaceful Night

**Another Short Chapter but it's another short scene :) **

**lol I already wrote out the next chapter which is longer and I would have put them both together but I was afraid it would be too long lol**

* * *

.....................................................................................................CHAPTER SEVEN.....................................................................................................

* * *

Buttercup sat on her bed and cried softly. It was her first night here and she hasn't left her room all day long.

Her aunt was okay and she didn't talk a lot which Buttercup liked. Buttercup wasn't in the mood to talk.

She looked across the room at the lumping sore on her cheek from when Butch beat her. If she had fought back she wouldn't have been in so much pain around her face so she knew Butch wouldn't have meant to have been hitting her so much at one time. Or at least she figured so. He was pretty mad at her but she could care less about her cold hearted counterpart. How could he have been so heartless to her?

Buttercup opened her window and stuck her head out. It was warm outside. She flew out, landing on the soft grass, and looked around. She loved the night time here. You could see all of the stars in the sky and they were beautiful.

There was a horse stable nearby that her aunt owned. Her favorite horse was a black horse with a gray diamond pattern on its forehead. She rested her head against the horses muzzle and petted its neck, closing her eyes.

"Well, well. Someone finally left her room."

Buttercup whirled around and saw her aunt Sophie, standing at the entrance to the stable with a lantern.

"I didn't mean to startle you. I saw you come over here." Sophie held out a plate of food. "You missed dinner. You must be hungry."

Buttercup came over and took the plate. "Thanks."

Sophie nodded, smiling a bit, and walked over to the horses. She didn't say anything about why Buttercup came or why Buttercup was so sad lately or why her face was so swollen.

When she was about to leave, she turned to Buttercup. "Wash your plate when you're finished. I don't mind you visiting the stables whenever you want; just make sure you shut the door when you leave."

Buttercup nodded and her aunt left her there to eat in peace and pet the horses.


	8. Sparks, Guns, and Candycanes

* * *

.....................................................................................................CHAPTER EIGHT.....................................................................................................

* * *

Butch flew through the skies at night. He was use to flying in the dark but the closer he came to Farmville, the darker things became.

His studded collar made a sharp beeping noise and Butch hauled to a stop and touched his neck.

One of his brothers or MoJo was alerting him to come home.

He had been flying for nine hours straight. Not only was he tired but he was pretty sure he was lost and he was even more sure that if he went back, he would be more lost and more tired before he could answer his brothers call.

Butch looked around and saw a couple of trees and a lake below him. He descended, landing in the grass by the lake.

The beeping would stop soon and he knew this because, when he would ignore the call, the noise would go on for only thirty minutes before it stopped. Then he would keep flying around or playing card games with the gang green or laser mailboxes off their stands. But he would usually come back later and get into trouble for ignoring them. He never cared though because he did it more than once.

And for now, he didn't care at all, because his plan was to come and…

Butch narrowed his eyes, staring at the water and lowering to his knees.

His plan…was to come and…

He scowled.

To bring Buttercup back, he supposed, but he thought there was another reason. And what was he going to say when he got there?

"Pack your bags, I'm taking you home." Butch said aloud then rolled his eyes. He was too tired to think right now. He just knew that it wasn't going to take forever to bring her back. Two days at the most and then he'll worry about what his brothers and MoJo say about his actions.

Butch dipped his hands into the lake. It was freezing cold and he hesitated, contemplating whether or not to splash his face. He couldn't sleep here tonight. That would be a waste of time. He had at least hoped he would find a house or a town or a something by now by it's only been seemingly endless fields and a small gravel road that never seemed to go anywhere.

Butch sighed and in a quick motion, he brought his hands up and splashed the cold water on his face.

It shocked him.

He grabbed his neck as his collar made a sharp electric noise. Sparks were snapped against his neck and hands. He tried to pull it off and the beeping was getting louder and faster until it was screaming against his neck.

Butch fell back and arched his body off the ground, trying to rip the collar off.

One of MoJo's inventions going haywire; what else is new. Butch shut his eyes tightly and the only noise he could make was a desperate squeak in pain.

More sparks snapped and smoke was rising off the collar.

He finally dug his fingers under the tight collar and, scratching himself, ripped the black choker off, flinging it aside.

Butch pressed his hand against his bleeding neck and grinded his teeth together. Blood seeped through his fingers. He stumbled up to his knees and crawl to the lake side. Then dipping his hands back into the water, Butch splashed his neck and winced, letting the blood wash away.

The gaping holes he had dug in from his fingernails soon stopped bleeding when Butch took off his jacket, then his shirt, ripped the fabric, and tied it around his neck, tightly.

He glared over at the collar that had stopped beeping.

"Stupid! Damn! Monkey!" He shouted but his voice was hoarse. His neck would heal by morning—perks of being inhuman—but for now it burned him.

At least now he wouldn't have to worrying about the beeping. And at least now he was wide awake and can take back to the skies, looking for a house or something.

Butch tossed aside his torn shirt and pulled on his jacket.

He was dripping wet but flying faster would dry him off sooner, right?

Butch sighed and, with a running start, jumped up and flew to the sky. His green aura tailing behind was lost in the black and stars. His eyes constantly darted from one corner of the land to the next until he finally found a lone gas station.

It was closed but there were lights on in the small trailer next to it, which must be the owner. He landed in front of the trailer and walked up to the door, knocking loudly. This was a perfect time to get directions on where 2727…he looked down at his arm for the rest and his eyes widened.

The address had muddled to smudged ink.

The door opened and Butch let out an aggravated yell, punching the doorjamb.

"What the hell?!" The owner was an old man. He reached next to him and picked up a shotgun. "What do you want?!" He shouted.

Butch looked up with a murderous glare at the old man and when the barrel of the gun lowered to his face, Butch grabbed the nozzle and twisted it back toward the man's face like a candy cane.

"Tell me where the nearest town is!" Butch demanded.

The old man was shaking and threw his gun aside, raising his hands in fear. "T-Thirty miles west!"

Butch stomped forward threateningly. "Which way is west?!"

The old man pointed left and Butch looked, giving old man the opportunity to pull out a handgun from his back pocket. He aimed it at Butch and fired but Butch flew into the direction before the bullet hit his head.

Butch heard the sound of the gun but didn't pay any attention to it.

Crazy old man living in a trailer thirty miles from civilization, Butch probably wouldn't have expected less than being shot at.

He looked at his shoulder and saw the bullet had grazed and cut his jacket sleeve. He also felt a sting but it was nothing. Everything would heal by morning and once he got to the town he would ask around for Buttercup.

He really hated this place already.


	9. I know what pervert means

* * *

.....................................................................................................CHAPTER NINE.....................................................................................................

* * *

It was morning and Buttercup woke up inside the stables. She had fallen asleep, sitting in the chair that faced the Diamond horses stable.

She was exhausted and would have slept for hours longer but there was yelling outside the stables.

She quickly ran out, ready to see the hubbub and help if there was danger.

Her aunt was shouting orders at a teenage boy who was stepping out of his truck.

"You're late!" Sophie shouted and the teenage boy rolled his eyes, shrugging.

"Can't help it. You expect me to get up early enough to drive out here every morning when I live an hour away? You're lucky anyone agrees to come out here."

"I don't pay you to talk back. Start working. You've missed breakfast so don't come crying to me about being hungry until it's dinner time. You understand me?"

The teenager rolled his eyes again like a catch phrase and mumbled something inaudible.

She watched her aunt go inside then looked at the guy. He was turning toward the stables and Buttercup quickly ducked back in before he saw her.

The boy was coming over, pulling off his plaid open shirt and tying it around his waist. He wore a white t-shirt and dirty blue jeans with boots. His hair was messy brown and he ran his fingers through it, looking as if he were still trying to wake up as well.

Buttercup panicked and looked for a place to hide. She ran to the stable with her favorite horse and jumped in. Then she realized 'why she should be hiding?'

Her aunt told her she could come in whenever. But when she heard the door open, she felt like she wasn't allowed. It was like this was his domain and she was trespassing.

The boy was humming as he walked over to the first horse and leaned against the gate. "Hey, Buddy." He grinned, petting his nose. "You're looking thin." He said, tilting his head to check the horse's sides. "You—" He heard a noise and stopped, turning to the Diamond horses stable.

Buttercup winced after tripping over a horse brush. She quickly crawled up to a pile of hay and sat down, hoping he didn't hear her.

"Gettin' antsy Aviator?" The boy chuckled, coming over to the stall. "You glad to see me?" He reached out to pet the horse but the horse snapped out to bite the boy's fingers. He pulled back his hand and scowled. "Still pissed off about the diet, huh." He heard straw shifting around behind Aviator and the boy turned his head to check out the noise. His eyes widened when he saw Buttercup sitting there.

Buttercup blushed and looked down at her knees.

"Who the heck are you?"

Buttercup stood up and shrugged. "My name is Buttercup." She didn't want to feel like a creepy freak so she explained. "Sophie is my aunt. I was just coming by to look at the horses."

The boy looked between Aviator and Buttercup then smiled weakly. "No place for a girl in here. It's dirty." He chuckled. "Names Calvin." He opened the stall. "Now, I'll be takin' the horses out for a run in just a minute. You can pet 'em in the field while I clean out the stalls, if you like."

Buttercup walked out of the stall and nodded. "Okay. Sorry."

"Don't need to apologize. These are your horses, too, right?"

Buttercup shrugged. "You work for my aunt Sophie?"

"Yeah. Until just now I didn't even know the old hag had relations."

Buttercup scowled at the insult toward her aunt.

"And if she did, I didn't reckon they'd be so cute."

Buttercup was still scowling at the old hag comment until what he said registered and she took a step back. "What do you mean cute?"

Calvin chuckled and leaned against the gate. "I mean cute as in cute, girl. Don't you know what cute means?"

Buttercup blushed then stuck up her nose, scowling. "I know what pervert means." She scowled. "Don't you have work to do?" And she walked away, leaving behind the smirking boy.

Buttercup would have knocked anyone else's teeth out for calling her cute. Not because she didn't like being called cute or because she hated being thinking anyone can get soft with her just for giving out complements. But because, in this situation, she knew he was lying. But she didn't want to fight anyone. She might get sent away from Aunt Sophie's if she started fighting with her farm boy.

Buttercup stopped by the trough where the horses drank and looked down at her reflection in the water. There were bruises all over her face and her eye was still swollen and black. How could she look cute when she looked like a punching bag? At least her sores were getting better but it still looked pretty bad. It didn't hurt as much.

She suddenly wished she had hit Butch a little harder to leave him with something to remember her by because she started to think about him now.

She wondered what he was doing and if he had already picked someone else to push around. Not that they ever pushed each other around. Buttercup liked their fights. She didn't like being beat up by Butch and she assumed Butch didn't like being beat up by her. But she did like letting out her emotions and she did like the relief she felt.

Buttercup sighed, walking over to the porch and sat down.


	10. Sweat and Manure

* * *

.....................................................................................................CHAPTER TEN.....................................................................................................

* * *

Butch noticed the small town as the first rays of sunlight passed over the land. He was beyond his limits and, as he descended—No. Fell—, Butch collapsed into the grass on his right shoulder, sliding until the friction stopped him.

His bloodshot eyes closed voluntarily. There were red burns on his face from the harsh sky winds and his mouth was dry as well as starving for food.

'_Why?'_ He asked himself. '_Why am I pushing myself so hard just to see her?'_

He groaned as he pulled himself up off the grass and looked at the small town before him.

He had already come this far, he might as well find her and get this stupid search over with.

He stumbled into the town, looking at the civilians. A fruit cart caught his eye and he walked—or stumbled—over to it. He leaned against the wooden frame of the cart and took up an apple, biting into it without hesitation.

He was starving and wondered when was the last time he had eating something.

The owner raised his broomstick. "Hey, you better pay for that!"

Butch ignored his threat and he shook his head vigorously, trying to wake up a little more. "Do you know where the house number 2727 is?"

The man glared at Butch and gripped his broomstick tighter.

Butch sighed and pulled out a few dollars tucked under his wrists band. He flicked his wrist and the dollars floated at the man, who caught them.

The man was satisfied with the payment and put his finger to his chin, pondering. "What street is it on?"

Butch scowled. "I don't know."

"I know two 2727's. One on Sycamore and one on Forty-five—"

"That's it! Fort-five, right? Okay, where is that?" Butch was jumping with ecstasy on the inside but his tired eyes showed no emotion.

"That's Old Sophie Utonium's farm. What business you got with her?" The fruity man raised an eyebrow.

"I'm here to see her niece." Butch gripped the wood frame of the cart and leaned in. "Do you know how to get there?"

"Sophie doesn't like visitors just coming by. Does she know you're coming—"

Butch growled and his gripped the frame harder. His pressure caused it to crack. "Tell me where it is." He tried to control his yelling. "Now!" But it didn't work out so well.

The man looked around for help while he replied. "Go west until you get to a corn field. When you hit the corn field you can see a small farm not too far away. Best thing to do is to keep following the road and you'll come to Sophie's place." He saw a police man and waved him over but when he looked back at the spot Butch was in, Butch was gone.

Butch was already soaring through the air with three apples in one arm and a determined look on his face.

He didn't know how far the corn field was but how far could it be? This place can't go on forever, can it?!

His plan for keeping this a two day vacation from home had to be changed. There was no way he could go back home in two days. And he wasn't going back without Buttercup. This isn't going to be a waste of his time.

Butch saw the cornfield ten minutes later and in the distance, just like the man said, he could see the house.

Butch was finally going to get what he wanted.

Stopping in the driveway, he looked around.

Horses were out in the fields, swatting at flies with their tails. There was a truck and a small car in the driveway, both looking more than a hundred years old from rust. The whole place smelled off sweat and manure. Is this what they called 'fresh air'?

He didn't like it.

At least it was getting hotter. He stopped shivering and that was good. It must have been noon time, he assumed.

As he walked up the front porch steps, he pulled off the cloth from around his neck and winced as he touched the scabs.

Then he knocked.

His mind went blank.

What was he suppose to say?

He heard footsteps coming and he twisted the cloth in his hands.

Why did he come here again?


	11. Work, Fix, Clean, Tired, Hungry, Thirsty

* * *

.....................................................................................................CHAPTER ELEVEN..................................................................................................

* * *

Calvin left the restroom downstairs with a wet cloth in his right hand and dirt patches on his face. He was just about to get cleaned up for supper when the old hag told him to answer the door--yelled at him actually.

He passed Buttercup who sat with her knees to her chest, reading a book in the den. Obviously she was incapable of opening a door--Calvin rolled his eyes then caught Buttercup looking up at him as he passed by. He suddenly found himself smiling; even when she scrunched up her face and scowled at him.

If he didn't have to answer the door he might of stopped and just stared at her until she blushed but he winked and that sped up the process for him. Her face went red and, when she turned away from him, he walked away with a smirk.

"Are you going to answer that door or do I have to stop supper just to--"

"I'll get it!" Calvin called and he gripped the doorknob, tightly.

He pulled open the door and narrowed his eyes.

"Who is it?" Sophie asked from the kitchen. She was chopping carrots for dinner and stopped to hear Calvin's answer. Honestly, she didn't know who it could be. Especially at dinner time.

Calvin narrowed his eyes and leaned his head out. "Nobody." He looked both ways down the porch then pulled back, shutting the door. "I can't believe, for a minute there, I actually thought someone would come all the way out here to see you." He snickered as he came into the kitchen, wiping the cloth across his forehead.

Sophie's scowl was bitter and not as attractive as Buttercup's pout. It wasn't attractive at all actually and her nagging was horrible as well. All day long she would nag at him. Work, fix, clean, stop being lazy! When was he lazy?! He hardly ever got a break. You think he would get more respect for him work. He had been working for her for a year now and still he gets yelled at.

"Get out of the kitchen until you've cleaned yourself up! I don't want dirt on the food or muddy footprints in here 'cause if there is YOU'LL be cleaning it!" She barked and he left, willingly but angry.

Buttercup had somewhat of a smug look on. She had turned around and sat on her knee with her elbows on the back of the couch.

If he had something smart to say, he would have said it but instead he just smirked and brushed his fingers against her cheek as he passed by.

"Hey!" Buttercup snapped, ducking down and rubbing her cheek hard. She was scowling as he walked back into the restroom then her face softened and she pulled open her book, trying to read.

* * *

Butch leaned against the wall of the house, standing on the roof over the porch and scowled.

Who was that guy who opened the door? He didn't know there would be any guys here.

Well, whoever that guy was, Butch liked the smell of manure more.

Butch caught an open window from the corner of his eye and turned his head up, debating on entering. Everyone was most likely downstairs getting lunch ready—he could smell the home cooking and if his mouth wasn't dried up from dehydration, he'd be drooling.

But Butch couldn't think anymore about it, he looked around to see where else he could go; a barn, a shed, the horses' field…back to the window. He carefully walked along the porch top toward the window and when he ran out of roof he jumped and effortlessly clung to the window sill. He pulled himself into a crouching position with the balls of his feet balancing steadily on the window sill.

It looked like a quaint room—definitely a girl's room. There was a vanity mirror with loads of trinkets and grooming items cluttered on top such as figurines, a wooden music box, and brushes and combs.

The bed was right under the window. Butch stepped onto it as he entered. It was soft and twin size—good enough to sleep on but he couldn't think about that either.

The thing that was a dead give away in saying 'This is Buttercup's room' was the two suitcases beside her bed, pushed against the wall.

At least he was in her room, Butch thought as he sat away from the window, cross-legged, and leaned his back against the wall. He needed to think about what to do now but his mind was slipping out through his ears. He touched his neck and sighed, trying to his thoughts straight.

Tired, Hungry, thirsty, Sleep, Buttercup, Hide, Eat, Blood, Buttercup, Drink.

Butch looked lazily down at his hand. His fingers were tinted with blood from his neck and he pressed his palm against his jugular, bringing it back down. Yep, he was bleeding. His palm was smeared with blood. Taking the cloth he had in his other hand, Butch wrapped it back around his neck and groaned.

The wound must have been worse than he thought to break through the scab and start bleeding again. He took off his jacket to check his shoulder but the injury from the bullet that nicked him had already healed.

Butch heard voices downstairs. They must be starting lunch right now.

He put a hand over his stomach and closed his eyes. It burned to even think about food. The apples he had stolen had at least tied him over but the smell coming from the crack under her bedroom door was delicious and very hard to ignore. He laid his head against Buttercup's pillow and groaned.

He wanted so badly to go to sleep. Even laying there, with his eyes closed, on the soft bed was good enough. Just rest, is all. He'll stay awake and bolt if he hears someone come but right now…just rest…

* * *

Buttercup set her book aside and walked into the kitchen to sit at the table.

"What's for lunch, Aunt Sophie?" She asked, quietly.

"It's dinner, dear. Breakfast, Dinner, Supper. It's not called lunch here." Sophie scraped the carrot slices off the cutting board and into the boiling pot of hot water. "And we're having vegetable and beef soup, cheese and ham sandwiches, some potato salad, and--if I can make it in time--some sweet cornbread."

Buttercup fiddled her fingers then brushed her hair back from her face. "Could I help?"

Sophie stop short of cutting onion and looked over her shoulder at her niece. "Yes, dear. Actually, you can help me with the potato salad. The potatoes are already peeled. Could you dice them for me?"

Buttercup stood from the table and smiled. "Sure."

"That's yes ma'am." Sophie went back to chopping.

Calvin entered minutes later with a clearer face. He sat where Buttercup had previously been sitting and watched her dice the potatoes. If Sophie wasn't in there he might have said something but he just knew Sophie would retort whatever he said or start another fight with him so he just watched Buttercup quietly before staring off into space.


	12. Wild Thang

* * *

.....................................................................................................CHAPTER TWELVE................................................................................................

* * *

Dinner passed by slowly and quietly. Buttercup half expected Calvin and Sophie to be in some sort of argument but when Sophie would say anything negative Calvin simply would not reply.

"The horses look a little thin." She said when dinner was just about over.

"I've noticed and I'm working on it. Aviator has also been more upset lately."

"Well, you could do better do a better job with them, Calvin." She snapped. "You're obviously not taking well enough care of them."

Calvin scowled and once again did not answer.

"When you go back out there, take them some carrots." Sophie stood from the table, taking up the dishes and walked to the sink, looking out the window at her horses. "Poor things."

Calvin stood and grabbed the bag of carrots from the counter.

"Buttercup, can you help me with the dishes?" Her aunt asked.

Buttercup went to help and took the drying towel from beside the sink.

"You're face looks a lot better today, Buttercup." Sophie said while rising off a plate.

Buttercup's face turned red and she took the plate, drying it off. She should have expected this conversation to come.

"So why did you want to come out all this way to visit? Some arrogant punk giving you trouble?"

Buttercup smiled slightly at that. "Not really." Then she frowned. "I just felt like I needed to get away."

Calvin leaned against the door listening then pushed it open and went to the horses.

Sophie handed her another dish. "You're not being abused there, are you?" She asked, softly.

Buttercup shrugged. "I don't know."

"Who hurt you like that?"

Buttercup touched her face. "Oh, this isn't from abuse. There's a boy at my school and we always get into fights. You know I'm a PowerPuff Girl. There are always bullies and villains. But this boy is kind of different because I like to fight him. So he's not really the problem." Buttercup remembered the last thing she said to Butch. She suddenly felt bad for saying she had hated him because it wasn't his fault that she had been feeling so bad. He had actually helped her in a strange twisted way.

"So then, what's got you so down?"

Buttercup shrugged. "I don't want to talk about it right now." She whispered.

* * *

Calvin touched the Aviator's forehead gently and brought the carrot up to its mouth. "Still pissed?" He chuckled and, as the horse chewed the carrot, Calvin walked around, taking the horses' brush from his belt and running it along its mane. "You better be nicer to me." He petted his back. "You don't bite the hand that feeds you, remember?" He pulled out another carrot and placed it carefully up to the horse's mouth.

Aviator nibbled the carrot then, all of the sudden, his head lunged out and bit Calvin's hand.

Calvin jerked his hand away, yelping in pain and staggering back as Aviator kicked and reared. Calvin ran back to the house, holding his hand against his chest.

He burst into the kitchen and ran to the sink as Sophie and buttercup cleared the table.

"What are you doing back?" Sophie asked, startled by his entrance.

"That damned horse!" Calvin yelled. He turned on the cold water and, without hesitation, stuck his bleeding hand under. Then he looked out the window and saw Aviator calm down and trot over to some other horses. "He bit me!"

"Now-now. Let me see." Sophie shuffled over and Calvin pulled his hand out, showing Sophie the deep wounds. "Go under the counter in the restroom and get the medical kit. Clean yourself up and don't cry." She put her hands on her hips.

With tears unwillingly brimming in his eyes, Calvin briskly walked out of the kitchen to take care of his hand and Buttercup watched, a little sympathetic.

"Well, Aviator always was a wild one." Sophie mumbled. "But I never heard of him biting anyone before." She looked out the window at Aviator.

* * *

Buttercup peeked into the bathroom as Calvin leaned over the sink with a bandaged up hand.

"Are you okay?" She asked and he quickly straightened up and looked at her.

He smiled but didn't answer as he took the medical kit and pushed it back under the sink. "Shouldn't have had my hand so close to his mouth." He said, after awhile. "I always knew Aviator was different from the rest. He doesn't like me very much, either. Only likes the old hag."

Buttercup's face dropped. "I'd prefer it if you called her Sophie."

Calvin looked at her indifferently then smiled again. "You're right. Sorry. It's always been sort of our way of communicating. I call her an old hag and she calls me arrogant punk, among other things."

Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Hey, since you're new here. Maybe you'd like to come to a BBQ with me tonight with a bunch of my friends." Calvin asked, turning slightly red in the face and looking down at his hand.

"A BBQ?"

"It's just a small get together. You probably won't know anyone there but you can hang out with me and the foods always awesome." He bribed quietly.

Buttercup leaned against the doorframe and shrugged picking at the paint. "Okay. Sure. I'd like that."

Calvin nodded. "Good, that's great." He smiled at her. "I'll take you there at seven then?"

Buttercup moved aside as he walked out of the bathroom. "Okay."

Calvin left, smiling and Buttercup twiddled her fingers. Then quickly she raced tot he stairs. She needed to find something to wear!


	13. Scars

* * *

.....................................................................................................CHAPTER THIRTEEN...............................................................................................

* * *

Buttercup burst into her room and ran straight for her suitcase, dropping to her knees in front of them. She didn't notice the slump on her mattress, blanketed and curled up against the wall. She just thought about the BBQ and prayed she had something nice to wear. No one had ever asked her to a BBQ before—or a party or dance or anywhere actually.

She suddenly felt really giddy and as she fingered through her outfits she pulled out a black skirt and a light green tank top. She didn't like tank tops that much but she ran to her vanity mirror to try it on and see how the outfit looked but she stopped short. Her bed couldn't be seen in the vanity mirror so it wasn't Butch that made her mood suddenly change.

It was her face. She still had bruises and she suddenly became embarrassed to go somewhere in public lie this.

Butch rolled over and, hearing noises, he slowly opened his tired eyes to see Buttercup touching her face gently and looking in the mirror.

His eyes went wide and he watched her. Did she know he was there? Did she see him?

He pulled the blanket up over his head, peeking at her and scooting closer to the wall. If she had known he was there, wouldn't she have woken him up by throwing him out her window? And Butch didn't think that, if Buttercup knew he was in there, she would be taking off her shirt.

Butch's eyes widened as he stared at Buttercup's back. Her bra strap was what first caught his attention…then it was the scars. Long and thin, like someone had whipped her in the back several times.

Butch sat up straight in the bed and flew at Buttercup, grabbing her waist and spinning her around. He had become so infuriated at the scars that he had acted on impulse and now that he was staring down at the wide eyes of Buttercup, his mind went blank again. This wasn't a very good idea, he suddenly thought.

"B-B-Butch?" Buttercup stammered. She had almost screamed when someone grabbed her waist because she thought it was Calvin. But seeing Butch caught her scream in her throat.

Butch looked down at her with parted lips. He wanted to ask her about the scars. He KNEW he didn't give them to her. And any PowerPuff or RowdyRuff sporting scars meant that they had to have induced immense pain in getting them. They were naturally quick healers but to have scars? It would take a lot of pain and injury to cause scars. He wanted to ask but he couldn't breathe all of the sudden.

Buttercup took a step back but his hands were still on her hips. She was the first to ask a question. "How did you…Why did you…When…?" Her questions were scattered but so were her thoughts.

Butch shook his head softly, keeping his eyes on hers. "What happened to you?" He asked, ignoring her questions. Then he scowled and quickly spun her back around and knelt down to look at her scars.

Buttercup quickly braced herself on the vanity desk and blushed as Butch's fingers trailed along her scars.

"Where the hell did these come from?" He growled.

"Stop it!" She yelled, turning back around and then quickly covering her chest when she realized her predicament.

Butch's hands clasped her hips again and he stared at her bellybutton then looked over her bare stomach for any other scars. He turned his head to check out both of her sides and then stood again and glared down at her.

"I want to know how you got here." She snapped.

"How do you think I got here? I flew, that's how."

"But why did you come here? And what are you doing in my room? There's a door, you know." She quickly grabbed her shirt but he pushed her arm away before she could pull it over her head.

"You're sisters wanted me to come and bring you back. They miss you." He lied.

And she saw his lie. "Yeah, right. Why would they send you?"

He looked away to think about it then snapped his attention quickly back to her eyes. "They said it was my fault that you left and that if I didn't come here and bring you back then they would…they would…"

Buttercup wouldn't let him finish and he was almost grateful for that. "I don't care why you're here. I want you gone. Or did you forget when I said I never want to see you again?"

"There's no way I'm leaving without you. I've come all this way and—"

"And I'm sorry but it was a waste of your time." She hissed.

Butch scowled and backed away, letting her go. There was no way he was going to go back without her. Not only did he risk coming out here but when he was in Townsville everything felt…different without her. And he would rather be here, where he hated everything, than go back without her.

"If that's how you're going to be then fine." Butch pulled off the cloth from around his neck and Buttercup winced when she saw the blood dripping down his neck.

"What happened?" She asked but Butch had already flown out her window, leaving her there stunned. She quickly looked over her shoulder at the scars in the mirror and twisted her face in embarrassment and sadness.

"Oh my word!"

Buttercup looked to her bedroom door when she heard her aunt's exclaim. She quickly pulled her baggy green sweater back over her head and ran down the stairs.

Butch wasn't hurting her aunt because she wouldn't leave, was he?! The thought sickened her.

When she stopped at the bottom of the stairs, she gasped.


	14. Likewise

* * *

.....................................................................................................CHAPTER FOURTEEN.............................................................................................

* * *

Sophie heard the weak knocking on her door and, putting away another dish she left to see who it was, half expecting it to be no one just like earlier. But when she opened the door and Butch slumped into the room, blood dripping from his neck.

"Oh my word!" She cried out, taking a few steps back.

Butch looked up at her with pleading eyes, gripping his neck painfully. Now, he thought to himself, will be a good time to sleep. And he collapsed onto the floor. When he felt the woman turn him over onto his back and when he heard Buttercup gasping, he wanted to smirk but he stopped himself.

"Buttercup, hurry! Get me the medical kit!"

"He—!" Buttercup scowled and quickly ran to the medical kit and brought it to her aunt. She had to admit that was clever but her aunt wouldn't let him stay, she was sure of that.

"What on earth happened to him? How did he get all the way out here?" Her aunt asked, cleaning his wound. Butch winced when the woman turned her attention from him and fingered through the kit. Buttercup saw him wince and smirked, sitting on her knees beside him.

"The poor guy. Here auntie let me." She took the gauze from her aunt, who fingers were trembling.

Her aunt was sure he would die. Who could stand to live with a deep wound in the neck?! "He's dying!"

"He'll be okay. We just need to tie this really tight around his neck." Buttercup wrapped the gauze and heard a forced squeak from Butch as she wrapped it around tightly.

"My word! I'll get the spare room ready! When he wakes, he must tell us what happened to him. That is if he can talk." Sophie jumped to her feet and ran up the stairs to the guest room.

"Guest room?" Buttercup watched her aunt go and heard raspy chuckling. She looked down at Butch who peered up at her with blood dripping from his mouth.

"Looks like I'll be staying." He whispered hoarsely and she choked him by pulling the gauze tighter around his neck.

"Why are you doing this?!" She hissed down at him and he quickly shut his eyes again.

"Buttercup. Help me carry him to the guest room." Sophie said.

"I got it." Buttercup grabbed Butch's arms and he groaned as she dragged him along the floor. "You better be gone by tomorrow." She whispered threateningly down at him.

He smirked then gasped as she dragged him painfully up the stairs. When she got to the door, she raised him up with his arm around her shoulder and carried him over tot eh bed where her Aunt was pulling aside the sheets.

"This is just like on the news I saw yesterday!"

Buttercup raised an eyebrow as she dropped Butch onto the mattress. "What?"

"Well, on the news, there was this special report about these beatings that had been happening lately. Two people were even murdered. Do you think he has anything to do with that?"

Buttercup shuddered at the thought. "How long has that been happening?"

"I saw it on the news last night. They say the first victim was found three days ago. But the cases weren't near here. They were a few miles out so I didn't worry. But I think he's a victim."

"We'll wait until he wakes up before we think about that, Aunt Sophie. Right now he needs rest. Maybe you should go check the news for any more information."

Her Aunt Sophie nodded and left.

Buttercup waited until she heard her aunt running down the stairs before she turned to butch and smacked him in the forehead. "Please, tell me she's not talking about you."

Butch groaned. "Hell no. I don't know what she's talking about. But…" He touched his neck and winced. "Can you loosen this?"

Buttercup scowled and loosened his bandages.

"That could explain why that stupid old man was carrying a shotgun with him and about blew a hole threw my head." He chuckled as if it were a fond memory and sat up, holding his head.

Buttercup smacked the back of his head and he growled, grabbing her wrist. "Stop that!"

"I want you to leave."

"Well, too bad. I told you I'm not going anywhere without you so you better start re packing your things."

"I'm not leaving."

"Fine then." He wiped the trail of blood from his mouth and sat against the headboard. "Neither am I."

"Stupid, stubborn—"

"And I also want to know where you got those scars." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"That is none of your business." She narrowed her eyes at him. "Fine, I don't care anymore. Stay. But I want to know why you came all this way to see me."

"I told you—"

"That was a load of bull."

"And I'm sticking to it. Maybe it you tell me how you got those scars then I'll tell you why I'm here."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not telling you anything."

"Likewise."

Buttercup sat on the edge of the bed and sighed. For some reason she really did care that Butch was here. She was sort of glad he was here but she just couldn't bring herself to admit that to him. She just really wanted to know why he came all this way just to see her.

She looked over at him as he rubbed his throat and she blushed looking ahead again.

He didn't catch her blushing but he did notice she became quiet all of the sudden. He smirked. "Wanna go to the clouds?" he asked, nudging her lower back with his knee.

She rolled her eyes again and sighed. "Don't tell me you came all this way just to fight."

"Not just to fight." He leaned his head back. "Maybe I came for some of your aunt's cookin' too." He grinned.

She turned around, sitting cross-legged.

Butch looked at her then frowned and his eyelids became heavy. "Who's that guy?"

"No one." She blushed remembering him.

He noticed her blushing this time and he looked away. "So why did you come here anyway? You really mean it when you said you hated me?" He mumbled.

She shrugged. "…Well,…I don't hate you the most…"

He looked back at her then heard footsteps coming up.

"Better go back to sleep." She said and he sighed, laying back down and pulling the covers over himself.

Calvin entered the room and Butch almost wanted to sit up and shout at him to leave but he remained still and laid there with his eyes closed.

"Buttercup, you're aunt told me what happened." Calvin came over and looked down at Butch. "I've never seen him before." He mumbled. "How did he get all the way out here?" He asked Buttercup.

She stood from the bed. "I don't know. He must be lost."

Calvin didn't look away from Buttercup. "If you're aunt wants you to stay here and watch over him, I understand. You don't have to—"

"No, I want to." She quickly said and Calvin smiled.

"Alright…seven o' clock."

"Seven o' clock." She smiled shyly, turning away.

Calvin looked down at Butch and could have sworn he saw some sort of movement. He smiled at Buttercup and left the room.

"What's at seven?"

Buttercup turned back to Butch and shrugged. "Oh, nothing. Now you better get some sleep." She smirked and walked out.

He scowled watching her go.

_I'll just have to find out myself what happens at seven._


	15. Vanity, Vanity, Baby

* * *

.....................................................................................................CHAPTER FIFTEEN.............................................................................................

* * *

Buttercup had changed into her outfit but she felt a little self conscience and pulled on her green jacket. Putting a hairclip in her hair, she took a long look at herself in the mirror.

If she had stolen some make up from Bubbles or Blossom she could have covered up some of the bruises. She leaned in and touched one bruise. At least they were healing nicely.

"Vanity, vanity, baby."

Buttercup whirled around and she scowled. "You can't just walk around whenever you want, Butch. What if my aunt caught you?"

Butch smirked and leaned against the doorjamb. "Well, I slept for a few hours then I woke up bored."

"Well, you'll be bored all night, I'm afraid." She sneered turning back to her mirror.

Butch scowled. "You'll be out all night then?" He didn't like that. All night? Where was she going?

She picked up a brush from her vanity desk and brushed her already brushed hair. "Yes, maybe. Calvin went home to get ready and he's going to pick me up in just a few minutes." She stuck up her nose at him as she left her desk and passed him in the doorway.

Butch glared as she walked away then followed her silently, watching her skirt sway when she walked. The floorboards creaked under every step and after awhile Butch raised just slightly off the ground, walking silently in the air.

Her aunt Sophie was asleep on the couch. She had been watching the news but, by the looks of it, she hadn't heard anything interesting yet.

Butch followed Buttercup outside and she sat on the porch swing, smoothing the wrinkles from her skirt.

"You shouldn't be out here." She said when he leaned against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest. "When Calvin comes you better be gone unless you want to get caught."

He smirked, looking out. "Tell me something. If you won't tell me why you left, just tell me why you came to this slice of sunshine?" He chuckled.

Buttercup sighed. "My aunt lives here and it sounded like a good idea. Plus when I heard she lived on a horse farm—"

"You like horses?" He looked at the empty field. The horses were gone; already locked back up in their stables. "They smell like shit."

"She has beautiful horses." Buttercup looked at the road, distantly, wondering when she would see Calvin's truck coming.

* * *

Calvin was just about to leave his home when a phone call stopped him. He answered it and immediately his face fell in irritation.

"Oh hey. What's up?...What? Why tonight?" He scowled and scratched the back of his head. "Thanks for the heads up. I invited a girl…Of course I'm not bringing her now. But like I said, thanks for the heads up." He snapped and slammed the phone against the wall.

Calvin closed his eyes and ran his fingers back through his hair. "Okay…okay." He sighed and grabbed his coat, leaving.

* * *

"This stuff is amazing." Butch was sitting on the porch with his third bowl of leftover vegetable and beef soup that he had stolen from the fridge. He was starving but his stomach was feeling a little better right now.

Buttercup was still sitting on the porch swing, looking down the road, waiting to see any sings of movement in the distance. Her eyes were slowly brimming with tears but she quickly wiped them away. It was hard not to feel embarrassed and humilated. She was being stood up and not only that but she was being stood up in front of Butch. Her fingers were trembling. "What time is it?" She asked, quietly. She knew the answer wasn't going to be what she wanted.

Butch shrugged. "A little past eight." He said quietly. He glanced over at her and caught her hands trembling as she smoothed out the wrinkles on her skirt. "You know, he's probably just being fashionably late." He smirked lightly, bringing the bowl up to his mouth so to drink the broth. "You gotta keep the girl waiting so when you get there she's all over you." He said matter of factly with a smirk then took a drink of the soup.

When he was finished, he looked back at Buttercup and set the bowl back on his lap, sighing but Buttercup didn't know if it was a pity sigh or bored sigh.

Buttercup sat there for another ten minutes, watching the road. She knew he wasn't coming but Buttercup was too embarrassed to just stand up and leave.

"He was shit anyway."

Buttercup looked over at Butch who brougt up his knees and rested his forearm on it.

"You don't want to date shit, do you?" He chuckled quietly and smiled only it didn't reach his eyes. He didn't like the way Buttercup was looking. It reminded him of when they fought and when she broke down crying only he didn't need her to burst out crying to see how sad and disappointed she was. He was irritated that she was feeling so bad just because of that stupid retard Calvin.

Buttercup looked back the road and stood up slowly. "I didn't think he would come anyways." She mumbled.

When she walked by Butch she felt a gentle tug and she looked down at their hands but she pulled her hand away and walked on.

Butch heard the screen slap shut and he turned, glaring down the road.

A few minutes later he was in the sky, looking for a rusted truck.

And he wasn't happy at all.


	16. Butch's Rules

* * *

.....................................................................................................CHAPTER SIXTEEN.............................................................................................

* * *

Butch had been searching the grounds for five minutes as he flew high above. It took that long for the sun to turn black in the night and that's when he saw the smoke amongst the trees. Flying over for a better look, he saw a clearing filled with groups of teenagers and young people having a party.

There was a BBQ grill with some pretty good-looking food and a bonfire where some danced wildly.

Butch was upset. But not only because Calvin stood Buttercup up (even though he didn't like the idea of Calvin and Buttercup hanging out in the first place) but he was also upset when he saw Calvin at the bonfire, talking with another girl. Now that made Butch seethe with anger.

It wasn't that he felt any pity or sadness for Buttercup or that he despised what Calvin was doing. It was just that Buttercup was Butch's counterpart; his toy; his everything nice. He was like her second half. As if they were one.

Calvin rejecting Buttercup only made Butch pissed off because he saw Buttercup as a part of himself. Calvin was rejecting someone that was close to Butch.

This is where Butch's rules come in:

_No one hurts Buttercup except Butch._

_No one makes her cry except Butch._

_And no one—absolutely no one—not even Butch is allowed to break Buttercup's heart._

Butch glared at Calvin from the branch of a nearby tree.

When Butch saw Calvin heading over to where everyone parked their vehicles, Butch moved through the trees, planning to cut him off.

* * *

Calvin pulled out his keys, looking over his shoulder as the party disappeared behind trees the further he walked to his truck. He turned back ahead when the party was out of sight but stopped dead in his tracks before he made it to the driver's door.

A figure blocked his past.

It was dim but when Calvin strained his eyes to see who it was, he recognized Butch and his bandaged neck almost instantly.

"Looks like you're all better." Calvin said as he took a step back, raising an eyebrow in confusion. He was trying to understand why he was staring at this teenager who was once lying in Sophie's guest room unconscious. But he didn't want to come off frightened. He was merely just surprised. "Why are you here?"

Butch narrowed his eyes and gripped the barb wire around his waist. "You know that girl you stood up?"

Calvin took another step back and gripped his keys, nodding slowly. "Buttercup? Yeah, I was just about to go talk to her." He looked over Butch in the moonlight and something was nagging at Calvin. Butch looked familiar. Too familiar.

Butch chuckled darkly. "Really? And tell her what?" He didn't wait for a response as he whipped out his barbwire and for a moment Butch seemed to blink from existence.

When he reappeared in front of Calvin, Calvin felt a pain around his legs and looked down at the wire wrapped around his knees. He looked back up with a pain expression but, before he could yell at all, Butch's foot slammed into his chest, knocking him backward.

Calvin skidded to a stop, lying on his back and groaning.

Butch jerked Calvin keys from his hand and tossed them up onto a tree branch where they hung out of reach. Then he knelt by Calvin who rose up on his elbows, grunting every time his legs moved. The wire stuck to his skin painfully.

"Hey, what the hell man! This isn't funny!" Calvin barked.

"Yeah, neither was having her wait an hour just for you to not show up." Butch grabbed Calvin's neck. "Did you think that was funny?" Butch slammed Calvin on the ground then punched his face.

Calvin saw spots and tried to shake them away.

"You listen to me you shit." Butch threatened. "I don't like you. And I don't like you hanging around with Buttercup. If you try and hurt her, I'll rip your heart out. Got it?" Like Butch realized before when he was tempted to beat up Boomer's counterpart; Buttercup was his and no one else was allowed to touch her. "Got it?!" Butch shouted louder.

"Got it?" Calvin wheezed.

Butch let go and stood up.

"Damn." Calvin coughed. "Who the hell are you?" He looked up and then it hit him. He remembered who this teenager was.

"Tell anyone I was here and I'll break your neck." Butch turned to take a running start.

"Butch JoJo."

Butch stopped dead in his tracks and looked over his shoulder.

Calvin grunted, sitting up and rubbed his neck. "It makes sense now how you just happened to show up at Sophie's place; the old hag who lives in the middle of nowhere. It was a little puzzling at first how you could survive a neck wound and make it to her house still alive."

"What are you saying?" Butch growled.

"Did you miss her when she left? Buttercup, I mean."

Butch squeezed his hands into tight fists.

"I've heard of you. A Rowdyruff boy, right?" Calvin tried getting the barbed wire from his knees. "It explains your quick reflexes and how you found us out here. I remember from the news."

Butch scoffed. "So you knew she was a Powerpuff girl and you were still stupid enough to ditch her." He smirked. "I wouldn't expect anything less from a moron like you."

Calvin touched the bruise on his face. "Let me guess. You have feelings for her."

Butch was taken aback.

Calvin waited for a response but getting no response was good enough to give him his answer. "I had my reasons for standing her up." Calvin looked away. "I was going to go and talk to her but you stopped me." He looked back at Butch. "She's cried because of you."

Butch scowled, again he was taken aback. He didn't know why Calvin brought up Buttercup's crying. Butch knows Buttercup cries but he learned recently that he's not the one who makes her cry. "I'm not the reason she cries." He defended.

"Haven't you seen the way she looks at her face? She hates the reminder of you. You gave her those bruises, didn't you? Buttercup doesn't want someone like you. She's tired of fighting which is why she moved out here. She wanted to get away from you, it's that's why she came out here."

Butch took a step back. Some reason, Calvin was making a little sense but he wasn't going to let Calvin know that.

He turned around and took a running start, flying into the sky.

Calvin watched and then looked up at his keys in the tree, sighing.

* * *

Butch was just about to go back to Sophie's when he noticed the bonfire again and most everyone was dancing around the flames. Butch lowered discretely by the BBQ and took some cooked slabs of meat for the fly home. He was upset with his meeting with Calvin. It hadn't gone the way he had hoped. He felt angrier when he left.

Spotting a six-pack of beer, Butch wandered over, snagged it and took back to the skies.

He only wanted to do one thing when he was angry.

And he always went to Buttercup for it.


	17. Make me

* * *

.....................................................................................................CHAPTER SEVENTEEN...........................................................................................

* * *

Buttercup was curled up in her bed, under the covers. She wasn't crying and she kept reminding herself not to. She didn't care that Calvin stood her up. She should have expected less. Buttercup was mostly just embarrassed that she thought she could trust him. It wasn't a big deal to take her to a BBQ so why did he have to lie like that?

"Maybe he's dead." She mumbled. "Or his tire blew out." But she didn't believe it. She felt like a loser and what's worse is that Butch probably saw her as a loser too. She wished she hadn't acted so arrogant about being asked out. At least it would have lessened the humiliation.

It was funny how she was more worried about what Butch thought of her right now than what Calvin must think of her. All of her humiliation came from butch seeing her get stood up and Butch seeing her cry and Butch—Thump!

Buttercup nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard something slam against her window. She pulled the covers over her head and sat up, slowly turning around to see what it was.

When she saw nothing, she shuddered and leaned over to look out at the horses' field.

A hand slapped the window and Buttercup screamed, backing away and falling off the side of the bed. She bolted up again to see Butch at her window but it was too dark to make out his expression. Buttercup scowled; annoyed that he had scared her. She jumped onto the bed and pulled up the window.

Butch dragged himself inside with an odd odor coming off of him. BBQ and something else she couldn't decipher. But the BBQ smell was enough to make her shrink back confused and embarrassed again. What had he done now?

"Butch, where have you been?"

Butch sat up and his head turned to see her. The moonlight cascaded through the opened window lighting her face and leaving his in the dark. "Hey Butterbaby." He said quietly, sitting up straighter.

"Have you been gone all this time? I thought you would go back to bed."

Butch was quiet and his head turned from her then shook slowly. "No, I didn't. I went flying and thought something over. Now I'm back and I came back pissed." He turned his head back to look at her. "You know how to fix that." His voice was gruff and she knew that if she seen his face right now, she would see those intense eyes he always had when he wanted something from her very badly.

"Butch, go to bed. I don't want to fight right now."

"You never want to fight anymore." He hissed and she shrunk against the wall, a tad frightened at that new voice. "That's why you came back here. You don't need me anymore." He concluded.

Buttercup shook her head.

"Liar!" His voice was so loud that Buttercup covered her ears, startled.

When she lowered her hands from her ears she heard Butch chuckling.

"That's it, isn't it? I knew it. I knew it. You don't need me. Well—I need you!" And he lunged at her, pinning her shoulders to the wall. His face came into the moonlight and she was frightened at how intense his eyes were. How angry he looked. How insane he was. His fingers dug into her shoulder, causing her pain and she winced. "There was relief when I had you! You made me feel better and you took my rage away with every hit! We were a team like that and you're quitting!" He shouted.

"Butch, stop! I don't know what you're talking about! I'm not quitting you. I told you, I just need a break from it all. Please, Butch, please understand." She couldn't believe it. She was begging him. She was actually scared that he was going to hurt her. And she knew he was going to hurt her. She could see that he wasn't going to give in with her begging.

Any other time and she wouldn't be afraid. She had never been afraid of their fights. She enjoyed them because they were almost playful but this wasn't going to be playful. It wasn't going to have a purpose for her. Their fights had purpose and she didn't want to fight right now.

Butch's face came so close that she could smell his breath on her lips. She could still smell the BBQ meat but finally the other odor arose to her knowledge and she whimpered as he dug his fingers harder against her skin.

Beer. He had been drinking beer.

"Please, Butch. You're not thinking right. Go to sleep. We'll talk in the morning about this."

"I don't want to talk! I want to feel! I need that feeling we create when we fight! I need it!" He shouted and, with a quick spin, he raised her off the bed and flung her against the wall on the opposite side of the room.

Buttercup hit the wall hard and she watched as Butch stood from the bed. She slunk to the floor, pulling her knees to her chest, cowering as he came closer.

"Butch…please…calm down…" She whispered.

Butch stopped midway to her and cracked his neck, wincing slightly from a sting in his throat. "Make me." He growled in a quite literal tone as if fighting was the only thing that could calm him now.


	18. I need you

* * *

.....................................................................................................CHAPTER EIGHTEEN...........................................................................................

* * *

Butch pulled Buttercup up from the floor and slammed her back against the wall. Buttercup kicked in her survival instincts and slammed her leg up between his legs. Butch grunted but the beer had weakened his sense of pain and he hadn't double over just yet. He instead slammed her against the wall again and flung her back over to the bed.

Buttercup landed on the bed then sat up and flew at Butch, knocking him back against the wall. This time she grabbed his shirt and slammed his twice against the wall, following up with a punch in the jaw.

Butch was a little disoriented by it. Everything was becoming woozy and the room was spinning from the alcohol.

Buttercup punched him again and pulled him by the shirt to the window.

"You're in so much trouble when you come to your senses." She said under her breath as she flung him out the window and flew out, grabbing him before he hit the ground.

She carried him, flying over to the barn and dropped him on top of the barn. He landed with a thud on his back and looked up at the sky, dizzy. The stars were swirling together and spinning round and round and hurting his head so much that he closed his eyes.

Buttercup landed beside him and put her hands on her hips. "Good thing you're too drunk to fight, stupid." She kicked his side, lightly and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm locking the place up. I'll come get you in the morning when I think you're sober." She watched him for a moment as he groaned and pulled his hands up to his face. "If you have any sense left when I come back, we're going to talk about what just happened. I want to know what you mean by everything you've said."

"Buttercup." Butch groaned; half aware she was standing there and half slipping into a coma. "I need you, Buttercup." He whimpered, hoping she would stay.

Then he lurched over onto his stomach and threw up at her feet.

Buttercup scurried away a few steps then flew to his other side and sat down behind him.

Butch lay on his stomach, staring out at the fields lazily with his arms by his sides.

Buttercup didn't know why but she felt a little sorry for him when she saw him in this state. He had almost beat her senseless against her will for crying out loud. She sighed and took off her jacket, folding it up. Then raising his head gently she tucked her jacket under and let his head rest on it.

Butch closed his eyes at her touch and reached his hand up, taking her hand when she was about to take it away. "I need you." he repeated, in a soft whisper.

"No, Butch. No fighting. Not right now anyways." She let him hold her hand for a few minutes until his hand got tired and he let go, slumping it to the ground.

He would have rolled over just to look up at her face but when he felt the sudden breeze—even in his intoxicated state—he knew she had left back to her room.

* * *

Buttercup sat on her bed and looked out the window before shutting it. She looked at the barn and sighed.

Her front door burst open and Buttercup whirled around to find her Aunt stumbling in with a shotgun.

"What's going on?!" Her aunt yelled pointing the gun in every direction but seeing no one in there besides Buttercup.

"Aunt Sophie! What's wrong?!" She had to play innocent.

"I…I heard yelling." Sophie seemed confused to not find any danger. It was too dark to see any of the damage Butch inflicted on her walls.

"Were you having a nightmare? You've been in front of the TV watching the news for a long time, Aunt Sophie." She tried to divert her Aunt's assumption to a dream and her aunt stiffened, embarrassed.

"Yes, maybe…I should check our patient, though. Just in case."

"I will!" Buttercup blurted. "Um…you need rest, Aunt Sophie. I'll check."

Her Aunt Sophie gave in and Buttercup followed her to her room then walked back to hers and sat on her bed, once again looking out the window where Butch was laying on the roof of the barn.

She'll ask him tomorrow what he had been doing when he left and why he came back drunk and smelling like a BBQ. Although, she was a little afraid of what his answer would be.


	19. She's dead! She's dead!

* * *

.....................................................................................................CHAPTER NINETEEN...........................................................................................

* * *

Butch had woken up when he heard a truck pulling into the driveway. He sat up with an aching back and an aching headache. Looking around, he noticed he was lying next to the barn near the bales of hay. He remembered last night vaguely but he definitely remembered Buttercup holding his hand on the roof. He sighed and remembered the fight seconds later but everything else was fuzzy.

He stood up, brushing off his pants, and looked over at the driveway as Calvin was stepping out of his truck. Calvin. He couldn't remember much of what he had said to him but obviously he didn't say enough to scare him from ever coming back.

Butch scowled and hid in the shadows by the barn, watching. Calvin was coming over to the barn to work. Butch waited until Calvin was inside the barn before he flew quickly to the house. He came to Buttercup's window first and, as he knocked, he noticed blood on his hands. He scowled, touching his neck where he assumed he was bleeding again but when he pulled his hand away he looked back and there was no new blood.

He looked at his reflection in Buttercup's window and saw that his bandages weren't soaked with blood.

Just as he was about to knock again, he heard Calvin yelling from inside the barn and he spun around, lowering to the ground from the second floor. He hid behind a nearby tree and he peered around the trunk, watching Calvin run out of the barn with blood also on his hands. He hadn't seen Calvin with blood on his hands before eh went inside.

Butch shuddered and watched silently in the shadows as Calvin ran to the porch and pulled open the screen entering the house. He was yelling, _'Oh my god! She's Dead! She's Dead!_' but Butch didn't know what he meant by that. Who was dead? Someone was Dead?

Blood.

He looked back at his hands.

What did he do last night?

Butch desperately tried to remember but he couldn't remember. He remembered that he was angry but nothing…he remembered fighting Buttercup. Butch's heart hurt and he pressed his palm against his chest hard. His heart wasn't beating…or it was beating too fast…he dropped to his knees and put another hand on the trunk of the tree.

"B…Buttercup?…" he whispered in shock. He couldn't have killed her. He couldn't have. He would never!

Butch heard the door open again and Calvin came back out with Sophie, who looked as it she had just woken up. Calvin pulled her hand to the barn, explaining very fast.

"I just went in and was about to let the horses out! She's not just dead! She's slaughtered! I don't know what happened!" Calvin and Sophie disappeared inside the barn and Butch flew into the house and shot up the stairs.

He couldn't believe it. "She'll be in her room asleep" Butch said under his breath to calm his thoughts. "She's fine", he assured himself.

He stopped at her door, pushed it open and—breathing heavily—he looked at the lump on the mattress, covered in blankets.

Butch stepped quickly over the floorboards and noticed the bundle stir. He grabbed the blankets and ripped them away.

Buttercup curled up tighter and groaned, stirring awake.

Butch's heart either slowed or started to beat again. He let out a breath that he hadn't realized was trapped in his throat and he dropped to his knees again while watching her rolled over and feel around for the blankets with eyes closed shut. His eyes brimmed with tears but he didn't know why—she was safe and he was about to cry?!

Butch shook his head, lowering his forehead to her mattress and took a deep breath, holding back his tears.

Buttercup opened her eyes and peered at the top of Butch's head. She reached out and grabbed a fistful of his hair, gently pulling at it and comfortingly running her fingers against it as if he were a dog waiting at her bedside.

Butch just sat there, letting her play with his hair. He was trying to calm his thought of her lying dead in the barn by his hands.

"When did you come in?" She asked, groggily, still trying to wake up.

"A little while ago." He said in a stuffy voice after a moment. Then he raised his head and looked at her, only showing her his eyes after he had wiped his tears. They were red but Buttercup wondered if that was because of his drunken episode last night.

"Feeling better?" She asked, referring to his anger and mental state.

Butch nodded and sat up straighter then leaned toward her. She lowered her hand from his hair and he reached out his hand, hesitating to run it through her hair. Instead he touched her earlobe, looking at it. "I'm feeling a lot better now." He said, referring to his scare and he smiled softly, flicking her earlobe until she smacked his hand away from a tickle. He chuckled and looked at her eyes.

She looked at him then raised an eyebrow. "Why does it look like you've come to some sort of insight?" She giggled.

Butch rolled his eyes and pulled himself up, sitting on her bedside. "Well, now that you're awake you can make me breakfast." He said, smirking over his shoulder at her.

Buttercup jabbed her elbow into his side as she scooted over and sat by him. "Wanna talk about last night?" She asked after a moment of silence.

"No, not really. I—"

"Buttercup."

Butch and Buttercup heard Sophie's voice down the hallway, coming closer and Butch quickly jumped up.

"Go out the window. I'll bring you some breakfast in the guest room." Buttercup said, opening the window for him.

Butch hesitated, remembering the blood and looked down at his hands.

Buttercup finally noticed the blood and her eyes widened. "Wha—"

Butch quickly flew out before she could ask anything and Buttercup shut the window.

Her aunt entered seconds later with a stunned and disgusted look. "Buttercup, one of the horses has been attacked."

The first thought that went through Buttercup's mind was, '_I hope it wasn't Aviator.'_

Her second thought was, '_One of the horses are dead?!'_

And her third thought disturbed her.

_'Butch…'_


	20. Excuses

* * *

.....................................................................................................CHAPTER TWENTY...........................................................................................

* * *

The horse was a once beautiful white horse. He name had slipped Buttercup's mind.

Buttercup had watched on the porch in sheer horror as Calvin carried the carcass from the barn in a black bag.

The horses from inside the barn were going wild.

Probably in grieve, Buttercup thought.

When Calvin dragged the horse far out in the field, buttercup went back inside to talk to her aunt about what she knew.

"What's Calvin doing?"

"He's going to bury her." Sophie said quietly from the kitchen counter. She was making breakfast. "We can't have vultures or coyotes pickin' up her scent."

"Do you know what happened to her?" buttercup was afraid of the answer.

"Coyotes probably. Something attacked her but whatever it was, they left the rest of the horses alive. I had Calvin check all the stalls. He said none had a single scratch or hair out of place. They were all frightened though." She looked out the window watching the small speck of Calvin as he dug. "He'll be out there all day digging that grave." She sighed. "He was so pale. I don't think he's even seen a dead animal before in his life."

Buttercup pulled out a chair by the table and sat down. All of the thoughts she had of Calvin last night were replaced from anger and her embarrassment to pity and sympathy. "It must have been frightening to find her. Was he close to the horses?"

"He's been taking care of them for a year now. It wasn't his favorite but it was enough to hurt him inside. I'll be done with breakfast in a moment. Could you take out his breakfast to him?"

"I will."

* * *

Butch sat on the bed waiting for Buttercup and looking at his hands, still trying to remember. He had looked out his window and seen Calvin drag the dead animal to the field.

Butch couldn't have killed the horse. He wouldn't believe it.

He lay back on his bed and looked at the ceiling, sighing.

Butch had never killed anything before. Bugs don't count. Hope doesn't count…Taking a life…it was new to him; even an animal's life. He would never have killed an animal or person…but then why did he feel so responsible?

Butch rolled onto his side, clutching his stomach and closed his eyes, trying to think of something else.

* * *

Calvin pushed the shovel into the earth and grunted as he pulled it out, dropping the soil to the growing pile next to him.

He's knees ached as he held his stance and pushed the shovel in again. Last night he had bandages the cuts on his knees and the bruise on his eye wasn't as bad today. It was hardly a bruise to begin with but the sting still seemed to remain.

He looked over at the carcass not far from him. The dead smell was wafting over and his nose twitched.

Her name was Beauty and she was the last horse that let him pet her. She was shy but that seemed to have made her more beautiful.

Calvin sighed and went back to digging.

He had wiped the blood from his hands onto his shirt but some blood on his forearms dried and became sticky from the heat.

As he pulled out the next heap of dirt, he turned away again and this time to the house.

'If you try and hurt her, I'll rip your heart out'

Calvin thought about Butch and his threats. He looked at the guest window and saw movement.

He didn't noticed Buttercup until she said his name.

"Calvin?"

Calvin turned from the window to Buttercup who was holding a plate of eggs and bacon.

"Buttercup."

She held the food out to him. "Take a break and eat some breakfast." She soothed and Calvin hesitated before dropping the shovel and walking over.

He took the plate, never looking away from her.

She wouldn't return his gaze.

"…You must be upset with me." He said, holding the plate but not engaging with it.

She shook her head slowly. She wasn't upset. She was embarrassed and disturbed. Two thoughts colliding but standing in front of Calvin the embarrassment rose. She would feel disturbed when she brought Butch's breakfast.

"I was going to—"

"You don't have to give me excuses about last night. I understand." She interrupted but he put up his hand to stop her.

"No, I was going to come by and talk to you last night. I was. I didn't want to leave you behind but…there was…sort of a crisis I had to deal with first."

"Crisis?"

"My cousin, Jackie. She told me something last night and, well, I couldn't bring you anymore…I had something else to do but I really, really wanted you to come…I'm sorry. I tried to come and talk to you after I spoke with Jackie but—" He stopped. But Butch stopped him first. Could he say that too her?

"What?" She asked, curious. She was relieved but Butch flashed across her mind. Butch had smelled like BBQ last night. He must have confronted Calvin, she assumed.

"I ran into someone who stalled me a big longer than I had planned." Calvin said. "By the time I got onto the road it was too late to come and see you."

Buttercup looked down. "I understand now." She looked up again. "I'm sorry I thought you stood me up. I should have known you would have a good reason."

"I had a good reason but I should have stopped by your place first. I was just so caught up with my cousin that—"

"It's okay." Buttercup smiled. "Maybe we can hang out another time?"

Calvin stared at her then smiled softly. "I'd like that."

* * *

Butch glared out his window at Buttercup and Calvin.

He wondered what they were talking about and he hoped Calvin wouldn't tell Buttercup about his threatening.

Butch turned away and sat on the bed, waiting.


	21. Difference between Arguing and Fighting

* * *

.....................................................................................................CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE........................................................................................

* * *

The door to Butch's room opened and he had quickly laid down and shut his eyes, just in case it was the old woman.

He kept his eyes closed until he felt someone sitting at his bedside and he peeked open his eyes and saw Buttercup.

'You forgot my breakfast." He smirked, sitting up.

Buttercup didn't look at him. She stared at her hands on her lap.

Butch frowned.

Buttercup closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip.

"You want to tell me something? Hurry up." He sat against the headboard.

She took a breath then began. "I think you should leave, Butch. I don't care what reasons you had for coming or why you want to stay but I want you to leave. I really don't want you here anymore."

Butch stared at her and then scowled. "I didn't do anything to that horse." He defended, assuming that was what she was talking about.

"It's not just the horse." She glared at him. "You threatened Calvin, you went to bed drunk last night, and, yes, it's a little about the horse too."

"Calvin told you I threatened him?" Butch was putting Calvin on the hit list in his mind.

"He doesn't have to tell me, I know you did."

"Well, he stood you up." Butch tried to get her angrier with Calvin than him but it wasn't going to work.

"Calvin had his reasons, Butch. And they were pretty good reasons. Your reason isn't good enough to threaten people with."

"He—" Butch growled. "I'm not talking about it." He turned his head away. "God, I was just doing something for you. I was only trying to help so stop nagging on me."

"Is getting drunk helpful?" She stood now with her hands on her hips. "Is showing up in my room and forcing me to fight you helpful?"

Butch didn't look at her. He looked out the window until she waved her hand in front of his face then—still glaring—he turned his attention to the bedroom door.

"Ever since you came here, you've been trouble to me. All you want is a fight and now that we're fighting you don't want to anymore?" She snapped.

Butch glared at her. "This isn't fighting." He seethed.

Buttercup chuckled mockingly. "It's not? 'Cause it sounds like fighting to me."

"It's not the fighting I want. This is arguing, there's a difference." He snapped his attention back to the door.

Buttercup crossed her arms over her chest. "I want you to tell me what happened last night after I left you on the barn roof."

"I don't know."

"Think about it."

"I have and I don't know." He gripped the bed sheets, angry.

"I knew I shouldn't have left you alone last night." She grumbled turning to the window and walking over.

"What I do remember though, I remember needing you to stay with me but you left anyway. If I did kill that horse, it would have been your fault, too. And so I'm clear, I said IF." He looked over at her.

"IF doesn't mean the horse isn't dead. Something happened to it and whatever attacked it left the other horses alone."

"Well there you go. If I was in a murderous state, don't you think I would have killed them all?"

"This isn't a joke?!" She spun around, yelling at him.

"You don't see me laughing, do you? I was just as surprised as you were when I found out about the dead horse. I don't know what happened last night, Buttercup, but I know I didn't kill it." He said adamantly.

Buttercup looked over his face and after a long moment of staring each other down she gave in. She sighed and walked back over to his bed, sitting back down, facing him with her legs crossed.

Butch watched her and slowly his face loosened from his stubborn scowl. He spoke in a less harsh tone. "I know it's hard to believe me but trust me this once. I didn't kill it. Sure, I threatened Calvin but I'm not upset over that. I am upset that I came to you drunk." He rolled his shoulders and straightened his back before leaning against the headboard. "Let me stay, baby." He reached his fingers out and gently stroked her hand, affectionately to try and win her over. "I want to stay."

Buttercup looked down at their hands and moved her fingers over his, drumming them against his as she thought about it. She was really glad that Butch was here. He was like her souvenir from home. She didn't want him to go either.

"Okay."

Butch smiled, leaning his head back, staring at her.

She still looked at their hands as their fingers played with each other.

"Just don't threaten Calvin no more." She said, looking up at him.

"I won't threaten him again. I promise." _Next time I'll kill him without a warning_, he thought bitterly.

"I was going to ask you something."

"About what?"

"Last night when we were fighting."

"I don't remember much."

"Yes, but you said something about me not needing you."

Butch turned red and was glad she turned her attention back to his hands. He remembered that but he wished he hadn't. He wished he didn't say it, too.

"What did you mean?"

He bit the inside of his cheek, coming with his response. "…I don't know. I was drunk." That wasn't the response he was hoping to tell her.

"Oh." She pulled gently at his pinky finger then at the next, distractedly. "Well, I hope you don't think that Butch." She looked up at him. "Just because I don't want to fight right now that doesn't mean I don't need you. I'm glad you came to see me for whatever reason you have."

"You are?"

"I…" Buttercup really wanted to talk about her feelings. It felt like the right moment. Everything was settled down and she just had this feeling with Butch. It was probably because she shared her feelings with him through fighting before but she wanted to tell him how she felt now instead of showing him with fists. But when she tried to say her feelings, her mouth couldn't form the words. "I just…" She stopped short.

Butch watched her with an indifferent expression. She couldn't figure out what he was thinking. Did he even care?

"When I was in Townsville," She began, getting quieter and quieter. "Everything was just…too much…and…" She stopped. That was all she could say.

He waited a while longer until he knew she wouldn't continue. She had even stopped fidgeting with his hand.

"What?" He persisted but she shook her head.

"Nothing." She looked at him. "I'll get you some breakfast, okay." And then left without stopping even when he called her to come back.


	22. Cat and Mouse

**Wow, I've been busy tonight writing :) I just go tin the mood with this story to write a lot of chapters. Hope you like them all....funny thing is, I'm not done. Is it okay with you all uploading a lot at once? O.o well I hope you like them :)**

* * *

.....................................................................................................CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO........................................................................................

* * *

It was late in the afternoon.

Buttercup passed Sophie in the den, who was watching TV, and she went up stairs to see Butch. Last time she had checked on him, he was fast asleep and she watched him for a few minutes before going outside and helping Calvin dig some. She felt bad that Calvin had to spend his whole day prepping for a funeral.

When she opened the bedroom door, she peeked inside and saw Butch sitting up in bed, staring out the window at the sky.

He noticed her head peek in and he smirked. "Coming to check up on me?"

Buttercup slipped in and walked over. "What are you looking at?" She looked out the window at the clear blue skies.

"I'm not looking at the clouds." He sighed, laying his head back against the headboard.

Buttercup smiled and brushed her hair with her fingers as she sat by him.

"You know, there are more places than just the clouds to fight in." She said.

He looked at her and shrugged. "Clouds are fun. I like it when you—"

"I know. I know." She smirked. "Stain them red."

"I was going to say, I like it when you hide in them but your blood has always given them a nice color." He chuckled.

She leaned back on her hands. "How long has it been since we last fought?"

"Too long."

Buttercup smiled at him.

She knew what he wanted really badly. Butch seemed almost sad right now and she knew why. She wanted to cheer him up. When she wanted to get her feelings out, she fought him. But she hasn't been very helpful to him now that her thoughts have changed. She kept thinking about what he had said when he was drunk. About the feeling he got when fighting with her. She remembered that feeling too and, even thought she didn't need that feeling now, she could still give it to him.

"A half a mile down the road, there's a corn field."

"I've seen it once or twice." He said uninterested.

"The stalks look so high that they could be even taller than you are."

"Impressive." He half smiled.

"You don't know where I'm going with this, do you?"

Butch raised an eyebrow, confused.

"Thought so." She smirked. "I have a proposition for you, Butchy-boy."

Butch just sat there listening.

"How about we go to the cornfield and fight?"

His eyes widened slightly and he sat a little straighter. "Seriously?"

"On one condition."

His face fell and he slumped against the headboard again. "I'm not leaving."

"No, not that. I want you to tell me why you came and don't give me any crap about my sisters making you or that you just wanted to fight me. I want you to tell me the truth."

Butch looked her face over and tilted his head. "Okay fine. But only after our fight."

"Okay then. Let's go." Buttercup opened the window and flew out with Butch quickly jumping out of bed and following her.

He couldn't believe that he was finally going to get the fight he wanted. He had never waited so long to fight her and…well; actually he had never really waited to fight her. He always got what he wanted fast. But as he followed by her side, head near her hip, he found that waiting had made it that much more fantastic. He was shaking all over in excitement.

Butch nudged his head against her hip, closing his eyes. He was glad to be flying by her side again. There aura melted together, leaving streaks of green in the sky, tailing their flight.

They came to the cornfield in a matter of minutes. Buttercup dove right in while Butch stayed above and scanned, watching the cornstalks waver as she moved by.

He smirked and watched her run under the stalks like a predator watching his prey.

Something clicked inside of him. It was now cat and mouse time. He was the cat and he was going to catch his mouse.

Butch dove unto the cornfield where he saw Buttercup's movements. His arms reached out to feel for her but an unpleasant thump against his chest knocked him out of the cornfield and back into the sky.

The little mouse kicked him!

He smirked and dropped back in, this time landing on his forefeet and pushing off at a full run in her directions.

He saw her and before she could react he spun kicked, knocking down her, as well and nearby stalks, to the ground. She grabbed his foot when he was about to drop it down on her and she twisted it, causing him to spin and hit the ground on the back. Buttercup got back up and ran away again.

Her giggling was the only thing Butch could follow as he jumped to his feet again and darted after her.

This felt different, Butch thought to himself as he pushed away cornstalks.

He saw her green sweater and he growled, smirking, ducking low and running in her direction. Then he reached out and grabbed her by the sweater, pulling her against him.

There was a shriek of laughter and Butch raised a confused eyebrow, holding the sweater but no Buttercup. He spun around hearing Buttercup run in circles around him.

Butch smirked. "What's next? Your tights!" he laughed. "I'm liking this more and more!"


	23. You

* * *

.....................................................................................................CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE.......................................................................................

* * *

Butch ran again through the corn and this time he caught her green tank top with arms and body attached. He jumped at her as she spun around, caught of guard, and he tackled her to the ground, laying on her with his mouth by her ear.

He breathed in and out heavily and heard her breathing just as hard in his own ear. It sent a pleasurable shiver down his spine and he slowly sat up, savoring the moment.

"Alright…you got me…" Buttercup said out of breath with her arms above her head where Butch was pinning them to the ground.

But as Butch rose to sit up on her, his hands slid down her arms making her shiver noticeably at the sensitive touch.

He looked down at her with hooded eyes and she returned the look. After awhile her cheek tinted red and she turned her head away, closing her eyes as she breathed slowly to calm herself.

Butch had his fists pressed into the soil on both sides of her shoulders by then and he watched as she slowly brought her arms down from over her head.

"Well?" She asked after a moment, staring back at him, smirking. "Aren't you going to fight me?"

Butch stared down at her with the same expression, almost distant, as he swept his eyes over her lips and her neck and her own bright green eyes staring back. He dipped his head down and her breath hitched. His mouth came to her ear and he was breathing against it again.

He stayed like that for a long moment until finally he spoke to her. "Because of you." He whispered and closed his eyes, leaning his forehead against the dirt beside her head. "Because of you." He repeated softer.

She looked up at the sky with Butch crouched over her, breathing by her ear. "Because of what?" She asked, confused by his response and actions.

Butch nudged his head against hers and affectionately nuzzled her neck. "…"

"…Butch?"

"…You're the reason why I came here. Just you." He said. "Not to fight or bring you back or bug you." He chuckled slightly at the end then it faded as he continued. "Just to see you again. To be with you." He answered. "I only came here because you were here."

Buttercup's face was all red. She couldn't keep her eyes off the sky. Every word he said was like a tickle against her heart; a finger brushing gently against her skin; his breath warming against her ear.

She didn't respond except maybe a few spasms of pleasure at his words coursing through her body. But she only laid there with him close until finally her arms raised up and she slowly wrapped them around Butch's shoulders.

In response, Butch raised her slightly off the soil and wrapped his arms under her, holding her closer.

She closed her eyes and turned away from the sky, burying her nose against his neck. Tears were squeezed from her eyes and she felt sick in her stomach. There were butterflies fluttered but they were coming up to her throat. She became scared and she felt guilty for something. She felt like she couldn't handle the emotions tipping around inside her.

"Butch." She squeaked.

Butch was in a daze but, at the sound of her voice hitting that high note as if any moment she would—or has been—crying, he was brought out of it. He rose up just a little and he looked down at her, feeling his chest tighten.

"Why are you crying?" He asked.

Buttercup removed her arms from around his shoulders and she pressed her hands against her face, taking in a deep stuttering breath before letting it out with a wail.

She was sobbing under him.

Butch shook his head and reached to touch her hair but pulled back, afraid to hurt her or make her feel worse. He didn't know what was wrong with her. Did she not want him to say that?

He felt stupid. He felt like he had done something wrong. And why shouldn't he feel that way. He should have known. This whole time she must have liked Calvin. Butch should have known. He should have just kept his mouth shut.

Butch's hands were trembling from the rejection and he quickly got up to his feet.

_Butch, you're stronger than this,_ he told himself. _Don't let this girl make you feel this way_.

He scowled and clutched his hair, taking a step back.

Buttercup sat up, pulling her knees against her chest and when she looked up, even with a blurry vision, she saw enough to know he was gone.


	24. Soft Side

* * *

.....................................................................................................CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR.......................................................................................

* * *

Calvin looked down into the hole he had dug and wiped the sweat from his brow. He had already dragged the horse over and was just about to push it in when he turned around and bumped into someone.

He took a step away and looked at Butch who was seething angry.

"You again?" Calvin scowled. He wasn't in the mood to have his knees choked or climb anymore trees for his keys.

Butch took a threatening step closer then stopped and turned away. He had promised not to threaten Calvin. Next time he told himself that he would kill him. For a moment Butch debated on using that moment now.

He glared back at Calvin and, without a word from him the entire time, Butch disappeared, flying back to the house.

Calvin watched, confused. After a moment of silence he pushed the horse into the grave and grabbed the shovel.

It was time for the funeral.

* * *

It was midnight or so Butch guessed. Calvin left a long time ago and he was glad. He couldn't stand being up here when they ate Dinner downstairs and he couldn't stand when Buttercup hugged him goodbye. She looked awkward with Calvin and Butch knew it was because of him. She liked Calvin not him.

Butch winced as the truth hurt.

He was staring at the ceiling until he couldn't take it anymore. He had to do something. Move, fly, or just walk around, something!

Butch stood up and went out in the hallway first. He noticed the dim light coming from under Buttercup's door. So she was awake, too.

Butch silently walked over and looked at her door. The light was so dim it must have been the lamp light on her dresser. He wondered what she was doing up so late. He knew it must be because she was dealing with just as many problems as he was.

Butch took the doorknob in his hand and hesitated before slowly opening it.

He didn't want to but he felt he had to go in. They needed to talk.

Butch looked in and saw Buttercup, half-naked, looking over her shoulder at her back in the mirror.

He froze in his spot.

Her arms were already covering her breasts, hiding them from the once empty room, as she examined the scars along her back.

She didn't see him until her eyes caught the movement of Butch shutting the door behind him. She spun her head around, keeping her arms exactly where they should be, and backed into her vanity dresser. Her eyes showed complete horror.

Butch's eyes wandered from her covered breasts to the mirror where he once again saw her mysterious scars. He looked away from that and this time looked into her eyes.

He took a step forward.

"Butch, go." She whimpered.

He hesitated but he took another step toward her.

"Please go, Butch."

He didn't listen.

Butch walked right up to her. He tilted his head and dipped it downward, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her trembling lips.

Buttercup squeezed her eyes shut and made a soft whimper.

He was pinning her against himself and her vanity dresser. His hands felt down her back and he shuddered when he touched her scars, tracing them in their kiss.

He pulled back from kissing but not for long as he spun her around, knelt behind her, and studied her scars. His fingers traced them. He opened his mouth to ask her again where they came from but he couldn't speak. So he leaned in and gently kissed one of the scars. His lips slowly trailed down to the line of her skirt.

Buttercup bowed her head, holding herself in more a hug-like manner as her shoulders trembled from her silent sobbing. She didn't cry because Butch was touching her. She liked Butch's touch. She enjoyed knowing that he had such a soft side to him. She didn't want his kissing to stop.

But her scars were keeping her from him. The mystery behind her scars was forcing her to cry because she couldn't allow herself to be with Butch unless she told him her secret.

But she never wanted to tell a soul; especially Butch.

* * *

**this chapter kind of ended short but some will do that lol :)**

**how did you like the fluffiness? :D**


	25. Tell me

* * *

.....................................................................................................CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE.......................................................................................

* * *

Butch's lips brushed against another scar, following it up to where her bra would cling. Her skin was smooth and the scars were soft against his lips. He had closed his eyes imagining that they were gone, wishing they weren't there. They had looked so painful.

Buttercup arched her back, pulling it away from him and grabbed her tank top. She pulled it over her head and turned around, pulling it down over her stomach.

Butch watched her belly button disappear and he stared at her green fabric until he turned his eyes up and saw her staring down at him.

Slowly he stood from kneeling and he towered over her, staying very close, brushing his fingers against her left forearm. He loved how smooth her skin was.

Buttercup wouldn't look into his eyes when he stood.

"Tell me." He whispered against her forehead; his breath parted her black bangs.

She shook her head. "Don't you know it's rude not to knock?" She brought her hand up to her mouth, biting her thumbnail gently.

Butch tilted his head, taking in her scent and touching her hip with his other hand. "I need to know."

She chuckled awkwardly. "Need to? You don't need to know. They're just scars from old battles." She said as if it was nothing but her voice was shaking.

With one hand on her forearm and the other against her hip, he pulled her just close enough until her head rested against his chest. The moment drained him. His head leaned over and rested against hers. He didn't feel tired but he did suddenly feel weak.

"You're hiding something. Why can't you tell me?"

Buttercup closed her eyes and when she opened them a moment later she was scowling. She pulled away and shoved him back hard with all her strength.

Caught off guard, Butch flew back and his back hit the edge of her bed's wooden frame. He yelped in pain then dropped to his hands and knees, bowing his back to the ceiling, and pressing his forehead to the floor. There was a soreness burning against his spine.

"Damn it, Buttercup!" He yelled, glaring up at her. He staggered to his feet before catching his balance. The pain settled quickly.

Buttercup had hot tears pouring down her cheeks and she was exploding with anger. "Out! Get out! I don't want you talking about these stupid scars again! I want you out! Leave!" She ran to the door and yanked it open for his exit.

Butch went over and shut the door. "Shut up! You want your aunt to hear us?" He growled.

"Then leave or I'll scream." She threatened through her teeth. "You'll be getting a one-way flight ticket home by morning if you don't get out of my room right now."

"I was only—"

Buttercup opened the door again and he stared between her and the hallway.

He narrowed his eyes at her and walked out. "Fine but—"

Buttercup shut the door on his face and he took a step back. "Now who's being stubborn?!" He whispered loudly. Then he touched her door with his fingertips but froze when he heard Sophie's door open at the end of the hallway.

Butch quickly flew down to his room, shutting the door behind him, as Sophie turned on the hallway light.

* * *

Sophie had woken up to some commotion but couldn't decipher it from a dream she was having or not. It sounded like it was coming from Buttercup's room but when she gently opened Buttercup's door she saw that the lamp light was off and Buttercup was sleeping in bed, facing the wall.

Confused, she shut the door and walked down to check up on her 'sleeping'/'unconscious' guest before going back to bed.

* * *

Buttercup bit her lip to keep from crying and when she heard the door open she thought Butch was coming back in. She was too upset with herself to say anything. She almost wanted him to stay but she didn't want him talking about her scars anymore. She didn't want to tell him about how she got them. She couldn't bear knowing herself. He would just think of her differently if he knew about them.

When she heard the door shut she looked over her shoulder and saw no one. So, curling up into a ball, Buttercup closed her eyes and whimpered at the painful memories, trying to go to sleep.


	26. Homesick?

* * *

.....................................................................................................CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX............................................................................................

* * *

Buttercup stared out the window looking at Calvin as he groomed Buddy in the fields; a horse who hadn't been eating quite well lately.

She had eaten breakfast moment before and—just like yesterday morning—she had to bring Calvin his breakfast.

He appeared to be more attached to the horses ever since Beauty died. It was as if the shock of the horse dying made him more protective and he hardly came inside. He even came a half hour earlier to start his work.

Buttercup heard Sophie entering the kitchen and looked over her shoulder, watching her aunt clear away the dishes from breakfast. She looked back out the window and sighed.

Sophie brought over a stack of dishes. "It seems like our guest is getting better." She said.

Buttercup's eyebrows crinkled together. "What do you mean?" She didn't take her eyes off of the horses' field as she took the drying rag to help her aunt with the dishes.

"I just checked up on him. He was mumbling in his sleep." Sophie didn't look out the window. She hadn't been paying attention to Calvin lately. "Couldn't catch a word of what he was saying but that must be a good sign. If there was a hospital nearby I would take him but I think he's healing very well with just some rest." She handed Buttercup a wet plate and Buttercup began to dry it off. "Have you changed his bandages lately? They look a little bloody."

Buttercup shuddered.

The blood from his bandages wasn't his and Buttercup knew it was the horse's blood. She knew that the blood that had once been on his hands must have been the horse's blood, too, but Buttercup didn't want to think about it. She had already told herself to trust Butch even though she partly didn't believe what he was saying. Then again, there was a forest nearby. A coyote or wolf could have come and taken the horse down, right? She hoped so.

"I'll change them." She mumbled, looking down as she dried off another dish. "Did you find what you were looking for on the news?" She asked, trying to divert her thoughts.

Sophie shook her head. "They're repeating old news because nothing lately has happened. When our guest wakes up we'll ask him what had happened and he can tell us if he was a victim or not. If so, the news might be here cluttering for more information." She chuckled. "Well, if that's the case, then we should try and keep this under the carpet for a long as we can. Not until I can bear the thought of news reporters traipsing around on my property."

The screen door in the kitchen opened and only Buttercup turned to see Calvin enter, wiping the sweat form his forehead.

"Buddy's not looking very good. I think I'll change his diet again."

"The old diet was working fine ever since he grew out of his foal years. Did you change it recently without my knowing?"

Calvin sat at the table. "I fed him just as you told me to. He doesn't eat it all and he almost looks depressed."

"Great, I have a suicidal horse now?" Sophie pushed another plate toward Buttercup.

"Well, Beauty was his mate."

"She died yesterday. He's been looking too skinny for weeks now. I think you're doing something wrong."

Calvin scowled and rolled his eyes once again not answering. He hated it when she undermined his care for the horses.

Buttercup stood up for his defense. "I don't think it's Calvin's fault. Maybe it's Buddy's stomach."

"Could be a tapeworm." Calvin suggested.

Sophie stalled before answering. "Make an appointment with Dr. Clyde. He can check Buddy out soon and we'll find out the problem."

Calvin stood up and left for the phone but not before smiling with gratitude at Buttercup.

She smiled back softly and he gave her a quick wink before he disappeared into the next room.

"You're face is clear." Sophie said, turning Buttercup's attention from the doorway.

"Huh? Oh, it is?"

"No signs of bruising at all."

"That's good." Buttercup smiled touching her cheek, glad the bruise was finally gone.

"Your father called while you were sleeping." She said casually.

At the mention of her father, Buttercup felt homesick. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"He knew it was early. He just wanted to talk to me about how you were doing. Don't worry; he said he will call tonight. He says he misses you and so does your sisters."

Buttercup sighed, drying off the last plate. "Did he say if he would be visiting soon?"

"He sounded busy and it's quite a distance but when I asked him, he said he wants to come back this weekend."

Buttercup smiled. She couldn't wait to see her family again. She missed them a lot but she hadn't felt homesick until she heard of them. She wondered if that was because Butch was here keeping her mind busy…since he came here, it almost felt like she had never left home.


	27. The night the horse died

* * *

.....................................................................................................CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN.......................................................................................

* * *

Calvin had just finished the call to Dr. Clyde when he heard creaking floorboard coming from the guest room above. He knew it was Butch and he knew this would be a good time to set things straight.

The stairs creaked under his feet and he looked down the hallway at the guest door.

Butch didn't like Calvin, Calvin knew that. But Butch was pretty defenseless in this house with Sophie around. If she figured out he wasn't hurt and that he was playing her the whole time just to get close to Buttercup, then Butch would be gone. And Calvin knew Butch didn't want to go.

Calvin opened the door and found Butch sitting on the edge of his bed, looking out the window.

Butch didn't need to pretend to sleep. He knew it was Calvin. He could hear Calvin's footsteps coming closer to his room and he could hear Sophie and Buttercup mumbling downstairs.

"You think you scare me?" Calvin asked, shutting the door behind him.

Butch didn't answer and he didn't care. He only looked out the widow, pretending Calvin was gone.

"Well, you don't." Calvin narrowed his eyes. "You assaulted me…you threatened me…you killed one of my horses…"

Butch turned his head lazily in Calvin's direction.

"…But you didn't scare me." Calvin scowled. "You just managed to piss me off."

"Did I now?" Butch refrained from smirking but his tone was mocking enough. "If you're trying to pin that 'Murder' on me, you're wasting your time. I'm innocent."

"I handled that dead horse." Calvin grimaced. "Did you think I wouldn't notice your mistakes? You think I didn't notice how it really died? I know what happened that night. That horse's flesh wasn't torn by an animals' jaw. It looks like it was attacked by a human…a male…maybe one with super human strength and maybe someone who threatened me and then decided to get back at me for standing up a girl he liked by ripping up one of my horses!"

Butch stood up in defense and glared murderously at Calvin.

"Keep talking." Butch threatened, squeezing his hands into fists.

Calvin scoffed. "I think Buttercup would like to know exactly what you were doing that night."

"You have no proof." Butch seethed. He knew Calvin was just blowing smoke. Butch was pretty sure he was innocent. He may not remember what happened but he remembered certain things and none of them involved killing a stupid horse.

Calvin jerked around, pulled open the door, and slammed it behind him, leaving Butch alone.

Butch would have followed and strangled his neck but he sat back down unable to leave the room. He knew Calvin wouldn't tell Buttercup anything. He was lying. He had no proof.

Butch looked back at the door and shuddered.

_Did he?_

* * *

Calvin entered the kitchen but he didn't see Buttercup standing by the dishes where she once was.

Sophie was reading the newspapers and, as she turned a page, she looked up at Calvin from the table when he entered.

"Where's your niece?" Calvin asked, going over to the window. He knew she must be in the fields because he didn't pass her on the stairs or hear any noises downt he hallway. Of course Buttercup can fly and maybe she was hovering around quietly somewhere.

"She went to look at the horses." Sophie answered monotone.

Calvin saw Buttercup in the field and smiled, relieved she was somewhere far away from Butch. He headed for the screen door btu Sophie spoke up before he ran out.

"When can you take Buddy to get checked?" She asked, putting the newspaper down.

Calvin thought about it for a second. "Doctor Clyde said this weekend."

Sophie narrowed her eyes, watching Calvin leave.

* * *

Calvin walked up behind Buttercup, who was feeding one of the horses a carrot and talking softly to it.

He scratched the back of his head, nervously, trying to think of what to say. Then he looked over his shoulder and saw a dark figure watching from the guest window. It almsot gave him strength to talk to Buttercup to see Butch was watching just as nervously from the sidelines.

"Buttercup?" He said quietly.

Buttercup spun around and smiled a little at Calvin. Her eyes were red but he didn't pay any attention to them. He was looking at the ground most of the time. Buttercup frowned when she saw his worried expression.

"What's wrong?" She asked, petting the horse's nose.

He hesitated and pulled at his fingers then looked back up at her and sighed. "…I have to tell you something." He said to her quietly. "I know what Butch did the night the horse died..."


	28. Proof

* * *

.....................................................................................................CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT.......................................................................................

* * *

Calvin looked into Buttercup's eyes. She was blushing in embarrassment.

"You know his name?" Buttercup winced. SHe should have known. She really wished Butch didn't go and 'talk' to Calvin for her.

"I know who Butch is. He's a Rowdyruff boy. And he attacked me the night the horse died. He threatened me and…and he stole some beer from the BBQ." Calvin said.

Buttercup turned away. "I know…"

"So you knew he's only pretending to be unconscience?"

Buttercup nodded. "And I know he came home drunk."

Calvin looked over his shoulder at the house. "Did you know…" He looked back at her. "—that he killed Beauty?"

Buttercup quickly shook her head, adamantly. "No, he didn't. He told me he didn't and…and I believe him. Butch would never—"

"He was lying."

"No, it had to be an animal. When I left Butch on the roof, he was passed out." There were tears in her eyes. She was scared because she trusted Calvin more and she was frightened because she was starting to believe Calvin.

"I found things." Clavin said as if he were ashamed and he looked away from her eyes.

"What kind of things?"

He sighed. "Things to prove that Butch killed her. Do you recognize this?" Calvin pulled something from his pocket. It was dark green and bloody.

"That…that's…" Buttercup gently reached out and touched Butch's old wristband. It was cut in half and fabric was frayed in the middle.

Calvin knew Buttercup knew what it was. He could see it in her eyes. "And the horse wasn't mauled by an animal." He continued. "It was strangled by a barbwire."

Buttercup's eyes flashed with shock and when Calvin looked into her eyes he was almost afraid to continue. He was afraid this was hurting her.

It was hurting her. very much.

"Th-The wire was cut so deep into the horse's neck that I didn't even notice it t first." Calvin took a step closer to Buttercup. He wanted to comfort her but he cursed himself because he couldn't stop talking more about it. "Butch threatened me with barbwire at my party. He cut my knees tying me up in it…so I know it must have been him who used the barb wire on one of my horses, too."

Buttercup took the wristband from Calvin and studied it with a depressed expression. "This is the horse's blood?"

"Yes." Calvin looked at her sadly and reached out his hand, carefully touching her elbow and coming closer. "I'm sorry. I can see that you trusted him…" He held her elbow, gently pulling her closer and wrapped his other arm around her when he saw silent tears running down her face. He embraced her and let her lay her head on his shoulder.

Calvin didn't like to see her like this. He wished he had someway of telling her without hurting her but when he first saw her eyes brimming with tears he knew he was going to hurt her no matter how he said it. She didn't cry out loud but she had tears soaking his t-shirt sleeve. He ran his fingers through her short black hair. His finger found her hairclip and he rubbed his thumb over it then combed her hair some more.

Buttercup closed her eyes and buried her chin in his shoulder, looking past him at the house. "He couldn't have…Butch would never kill an animal."

"He was drunk." Calvin said in her ear. "He didn't know what he was doing. I'm sure he didn't mean it." He said, trying not to come off as a bad guy. He felt like a bad guy telling her all of this. After he told her, he wished he hadn't. He told her partly because he wanted her to know but he mostly told her because of his pride. When Butch threatened him, Calvin wanted to get him back. Tattling on him to Buttercup suddenly became a very stupid plan.

"I'm sorry." He whispered again and rested his head against hers. "Maybe I'm just being paranoid. We don't have any real proof. All I know is that the horses didn't die by an animal. That doesn't mean Butch killed it. Don't cry. Please don't cry. I won't say anything. I wasn't there. I don't know what really happened."

Buttercup sniffed. "Yes you do." She whimpered. "The evidence is all there…He was drunk…His wristband was there…He always has a barbwire with him…and who else can be strong enough to kill a horse?...his hands were even bloody that night." She closed her eyes and buried her face in his shoulder. "I wish it wasn't true. I believe Butch when he says he doesn't remember…But I know he did it…I just wish it wasn't true."

Calvin couldn't say anything. He just embraced Buttercup hoping she would stay in his arms for a while. He liked comforting her.

But unfortunately, Buttercup didn't want to be comforted for long. She suddenly became very upset with Butch and she stepped back from Calvin, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry, I have to go."

"You're going to go talk with him." Calvin said, matter-of-factly. He looked at her sadly. "I should come with you."

"No. He'll be angry with you. But I'm glad you told me this. I just want to talk with him."

"What if he hurts you?"

"I can take care of myself. I'm sorry. I have to go." And she flew up.

Calvin watched her fly to the house then looked over at the horse Buttercup was petting. He took a carrot from his pocket and came up to the horse, petting his nose and sighing as he fed him the carrot.


	29. Promise?

**I had a little trouble with uploading this chapter. It might say that I've uploaded chapter 30 as well but I haven't yet.  
lol I will xD**

**I just uploaded this chapter twice by accident.

* * *

**

...CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE...

* * *

Buttercup stopped in front of Butch's bedroom door and took a breath. She calmed down and instead of being upset, she felt pity. She believed that Butch believed he didn't kill the horse and she knew he would never want to kill one.

She was about to show him proof that he did but she didn't want to.

She reached out to the doorknob but Butch beat her to it and opened the door from the inside, looking at her.

"It's not true." Butch said, knowing why she was there. He saw the bloody green wristband in her hand and stepped aside as she walked in.

"You may not want to believe it but all the facts point to you, Butch." Buttercup walked to the window and shut the curtains then turned back to him. "I know you would never want to hurt an animal."

Butch tried to avoid eye contact but when he heard the pity in her voice he looked at her. He expected her to be upset with him since she believed he did kill that horse. But there wasn't any anger in her words or actions.

She came over and placed a hand on his cheek. "We can pretend it was an animal."

"What?"

Buttercup looked at the green wristband and sighed, shooting red lasers from her eyes to burn away the evidence. "You didn't do it on purpose."

"I didn't do it at all, I didn't kill—"

Buttercup cut Butch's rant off short and kissed him softly on the lips.

Butch reacted by placing his hands on her hips, keeping her close but he didn't kiss her back.

She pulled from the kiss and rested her head on his chest. "Let's just go home." She finally said, wrapping her arms around his neck and playing with his hair. "I don't want to be here anymore." She closed her eyes.

Looking ahead, Butch wanted to feel glad that he was finally going to take Buttercup home but he wasn't glad. Something didn't feel right. Buttercup was giving in. She was giving up on everything.

"What's wrong with you?" He said, pulling her back.

She looked up at him and shrugged. "Nothing. Isn't that what you wanted?—for us to go home?"

Butch scowled. "Yeah but…" He couldn't think of what to say.

"I just don't want to be here anymore. I thought it would help to come and live with my aunt for awhile but it hasn't helped at all. I feel just as miserable and confused." She admitted. "But things are…different between me and you."

Butch stared at her, turning a little red in the face. "Buttercup, I know I wasn't your only problem to begin with. So things changing between us doesn't make up for the fact that the thing really bothering you hasn't changed at all."

Buttercup turned away from Butch, fiddling with her fingers. "That won't ever change, Butch."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not...strong enough." She sighed.

Butch came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"But things can be better." She lifted her chin up to look at him. "If I can forget about the horse and you can forget about my…scars then we can move on from all of this." She turned around and leaned against him. "You're the only one who actually cares enough about me to try and understand." She smiled. "You're my other half. I feel that we belong together."

Butch's heart rate jumped and he bit the inside of his cheek to keep him from smiling.

"You didn't seem to feel that way back in the cornfield." He brought up. "What about Calvin."

"What about him?"

"Isn't that why you were crying when I told you how I felt about you? You love him, too, don't you?"

"Love him?" She shook her head and held Butch's hand, bringing it up so he would wrap it around her. He did and he pulled her closer. "No, I don't love him. My crying had nothing to do with Calvin. I was just…afraid of you."

"Me?"

She looked away. "More like, afraid of falling for you."

Butch waited to hear more but she wasn't bringing up anything else. "Why would you be afraid to love me?" He wasn't quite sure if love was the right word. He was so new to this whole feeling with her that he didn't know what he would call it. He cared about her and he wanted her. He needed her and he couldn't be without her. Maybe it was love that he was feeling. He finally smiled at the realization. "Love is a good thing." He leaned down and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"I guess." She closed her eyes when he kissed her.

He frowned. "You guess? Don't you love me back?"

She shook her head. "Don't ask me that, Butch. I don't know."

"You said you feel that we belong together."

"Yes."

"So why can't you decide whether or not if you love me?"

"I don't know. I don't…want…to…" Buttercup had tears in her eyes.

Butch waited and began to brush his fingers through her hair.

Buttercup bit her lip then continued. "I don't want to get hurt again." She whispered, burying her face against his chest.

"Hurt again?" He held her close. "Are you afraid I'll leave you?"

Buttercup became a dead weight against Butch and dropped to her knees so suddenly that Butch hadn't had time to react. He looked down at her, worried, then knelt by her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"What happened?" He asked. "This has something to do with your scars, doesn't it?"

Buttercup looked up at him with a mixture of hurt and fear.

He took her by her shoulders. "Why are you so afraid to tell me? What do you think will happen if you tell me?"

Buttercup didn't have to think about it now. She had been thinking about what people would think of her ever since it happened. People would be disgusted with her. They would be angry with her. "I don't want anyone to hate me because of what I did."

Butch wondered if he really needed to know what happened to her. How could he hate her? It couldn't be that bad. "I don't hate you." He said, sure of it.

"But you will. You'll be mad at me." She put a hand on his knee. The words were biting inside her throat, begging to be let out. She wanted to tell him. She wanted to get it all out and share her burdens with him. But she was afraid to lose him.

She just needed to give him a chance. "Promise?" She begged.

Butch nodded, excited and afraid at the same time. "Tell me."

Buttercup locked eyes with him for awhile, building up the courage to pour the words out of her mouth. "I was stupid." She began. "I thought I loved him."

Butch kept her eye contact.

"He tried to kill my sisters—why did I even think I loved him?" She looked down, breaking the eye contact and put a hand on her cheek, trembling. "But I went back to him anyway. We were together secretly for awhile. He told me that he had changed. He didn't tell anyone about us. He told me he loved me every time we met."

Butch rubbed her back.

"Every time I spent with him, he was…he was trying to change me. He would say that it was hard to be with me because I was a Powerpuff girl and that he was afraid of my powers. He told me to drink some antidote X to lessen my powers."

Butch scowled.

"I told him no but he persisted. After awhile he said that if I took just enough to lessen my powers a little, he would be happier. I was so stupid. I loved him and I wanted him to be happy. I kept thinking…how great it would be to be normal. Not having to be a super hero and look out for others. Just living my own life with someone who loved me."

"Baby…" Butch sat back and pulled her into his arm.

"We were together for over a year. Everything felt right with him. So I did it. I took just a little. But…I felt very week for the first few days and I couldn't control how weak I was. I couldn't get up or move. The weakness was so strong that I wasn't prepared for it and he…he took advantage of that….He didn't love me, Butch. He hurt me. He…he raped me and I just took it." Butch tensed and Buttercup noticed but she kept talking, hoping to finish quickly. Her voice was getting more shaking. "He scarred me and he liked that they didn't heal. He thought I was human but when I was strong enough to adjust to the lesser power I had, I left and I went home. My family was worried but I couldn't talk to them. Then life just…moved on." She closed her eyes and leaned her head against Butch's chest. "I haven't been as strong as I once was. You've been winning more with our fights and it takes longer for me to heal…." She paused, hoping he would chime in. She felt hurt. "I can't change what happened, I know that. But I can't stop thinking about it either. I just wish that I wasn't so stupid."

Butch started to run his fingers through her hair and Buttercup took that as a good sign so she stopped talking.

Butch was thinking about how just a few weeks ago, back in Townsville, he was playing a poker game with Ace. He thought about all the times they hung out. Sure, Ace wasn't a friend of his but he wasn't an enemy either. He respected him as another villain. And that whole time that he was hanging out with the green bastard, he was really hanging out with Buttercup's rapist.

Butch's fingers tangled in Buttercup's short black hair.

They sat there quietly for a long while. Then Butch stood up, holding Buttercup in his arms. He looked at her and she looked up at him, wrapping her arms around his neck as he carried her over to the bed.

"Butch?" She bit her lip as he laid her on the bed.

Butch sat over her.

"You haven't said anything." She whispered, tugging at the ends of her sleeves.

Butch had an arm on either side of her and he leaned down, placing kisses gently against her neck.

Buttercup closed her eyes and let Butch's actions speak for him.

* * *

**I'm going to say that Antidote X just lessens the girl's powers because I remember when they were having that slumber party with 'Mojesha' and they were splashed with it...they didn't seem to lose their powers xD So maybe it just lessens there powers. And we'll just say that drinking it causes them to loose a lot of strength and power. But enough with explaining. Hope you like the update. lol**

**Sorry for the wait. I lost a lot of stories and notes when my laptop was fixed so I kinda lost a lot of inspiration because of that. And waiting too long to write made it hard to get back into the mood lol**

**I hope this chapter was good. I'm really nervous about messing up and disappointing you all. You've all been so great. Thanks for being patient. :)  
**


	30. Calm down

...CHAPTER THIRTY...

* * *

Calvin watched Butch lay Buttercup back into the bed. His eyes burned through the curtain as he watched the scene, standing by the horses. He ground his teeth together, jealous.

That wasn't exactly how he planned this all to go.

Walking toward the house and pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation, he felt like everything had taken a step back for him.

This was his shot in a million to actually do something about the Powerpuff girls and he was failing just like everyone predicted.

He thought back to the BBQ where he told a few of his closer allies about his plans and he could see now why they all doubted him.

_Buttercup would never fall for it_, he walked up onto the porch. _She probably knew all along about me. Maybe she knew everything. Maybe this was all a plan to catch me!_

Pushing open the screen door and slamming it behind him, Calvin paused and looked down at his trembling hands.

"Calm down." He mumbled to himself. "Worrying just gets you in trouble. Stop it."

"What are you mumbling about?" Sophie asked, looking over her shoulder at him from the kitchen.

Calvin looked over at her then dragged his feet into the kitchen and sat down at the table. "I was just thinking out loud."

"About what? The horses?"

Calvin rolled his eyes. _That's the least of my problems._

Sophie came over and sat across from Calvin, looking at the boy with a softer expression. "Listen, boy." She began. "I don't blame you."

He watched her lips move but he really didn't pay attention to the words coming out.

"Whatever is happening to the horses, Dr. Clyde will tell us. I'm sure that whatever it is can be fix."

He wanted to call her a stupid old hag; an idiot; a heartless bitter woman. He didn't like her in the beginning when he was sent here to work for her and the extra time spent together didn't improve his thoughts about her. She was the Powerpuff's girls' aunt in the beginning. Now she was more than that. If he was sent here to be some plan Z against the Powerpuff girls then he was going to take her and everything she owned down with them.

"Don't scowl so much. You'll get uglier." She stood up and he burned his eyes toward her, watching her walk back to the sink.

Sophie felt lightheaded before she even reached the counter and she dropped to her knees.

Calvin glared harder and stood up, watching the old woman fall completely.

He hated having to deal with her all this time and to find out it wasn't even worth it pissed him off. Buttercup wasn't breaking like he predicted. She wasn't coming to him for comfort. She wasn't kicking Butch out.

He thought again about his allies and how much they would laugh at him for failing. He always failed. Why did he always fail?

He did everything to be apart of the group. He killed, he tortured, he kidnapped. Why wasn't he accepted as good enough?

_There's too much emotion with you_, he remembered Jackie saying. _Stay out of our business. You won't be able to handle it. Just stick to killing things beneath you._

Calvin kicked Sophie at the memory of the conversation.

_I have superpowers!_, he retorted in vain. _I need my emotions for most of my powers and you're saying that I shouldn't have any emotion!_

Calvin realized that Sophie was already unconscious and stopped kicking her. "Stupid bastards." He ground his teeth again.

After a moment or two, Calvin sighed and picked up the old woman, carrying her into the living room and laying her on the couch.

He walked away from her, up the stairs, and stopped at the guest bedroom's door. He listened in on Butch and Buttercup, hesitating before he knocked.

If Buttercup wasn't going to get rid of him, then he would.

* * *

Butch rubbed his hand up underneath Buttercup's sweater, nipping at her earlobe and nuzzling her. He had never been so close to anyone before. Just a week ago, she was his enemy.

He pulled from her, looking down at her blushing face and ran his fingers through her hair.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him with a small smile gracing her lips. Her fingers were gently pulling at the back of his hair, lovingly.

Butch's stomach tightened and he blushed, breaking the eye contact, unable to hold back his smile.

They still didn't know what to say to each other but they were okay with that.

He looked back into her eyes and rolled over onto his back, pulling her on top of him.

She kissed his jaw and hugged him tighter, closing her eyes again.

Butch trailed his fingers up her back, taking her shirt up as well until her whole back was exposed. He brushed his fingertips against her skin and nudged his head against hers until she tilted her chin, placing their lips together.

Butch grunted and sat up, feeling over excited as the kiss deepened. He held her tighter and he began to twitch that way he did before a battle with her.

She bit his bottom lip and he smirked, pinning her back against the bed.

He thought fighting her was satisfying enough but he had never felt so complete before.

All that pent up rage he had wasn't just being covered up by the attacks. He could feel the rage that built up inside him over the years being lessen by her kiss alone.

He grinned and dove down into her embrace, kissing her heavily.

They both rolled off of the bed, hitting the ground with Buttercup on top. But that didn't stop nor pause their kiss.

It was the knocking that made them pause.


	31. Attempted Murder

...CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE...

* * *

Calvin's knocking became progressively frantic and-although his vision was a lot stronger through weaker matter, like the curtains-hearing the stumbling around inside the room was enough to convince Calvin that he was interrupting something he didn't like.

"Buttercup, you have to get out here, quick!" Calvin added for good measure. He suddenly realized how much of this he was winging on the spot. His jealously over Buttercup with Butch might have had something to do with that but he scowled not wishing to think that anyone was right about his emotions. He _can _control himself.

Buttercup finally opened the door and Calvin grabbed her hand pulling her out of the room.

"Calvin, what's wrong?" Buttercup tugged her hand back, upset that he had interrupted her time with Butch but curious when she saw his worried expression.

"It's you're aunt."

Buttercup became worried now, too. "What? What happened?" She looked back into the room at Butch who sat on the bedside, running his hands through his hair. Butch looked back at her when he felt the extra attention.

"I—" Calvin paused and took Buttercup's hand again so she would look at him. "I don't know. I found her lying on the kitchen floor unconscious."

"Oh my gosh!" Buttercup ran down the stairs, pulling Calvin with her. She found her Aunt Sophie on the couch, still unconscious. "Aunt Sophie!" Buttercup dropped to her knees by her side.

"I'm going to call the police." Calvin said putting a hand on her shoulder. "Will you stay here with her?"

Buttercup nodded. "Of course."

"Just stay here and don't let him near her. I don't…trust-" he jabbed his thumb over his shoulder. "-him." He whispered.

Pulling away from Buttercup, Calvin turned to head for the Kitchen and bumped into Butch. Butch was pissed off but Calvin liked that he was able to make Butch so upset. He could see it working in his favor if he played his cards right.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Butch growled, scowling down at Calvin.

Calvin took a step back, bumping into Buttercup who stood up. "Not now, Butch. My aunt needs help." Buttercup said.

Butch glared at Calvin, threatening him with his eyes but Calvin only returned the threat by glaring back. "Back off." He said, pushing past Butch to get to the phone.

Butch watched Calvin push by him and, with a slight on coming headache, he noticed the smirk Calvin made before walking off to the phone.

Butch turned his attention to Sophie. "What's wrong with her?"

Buttercup sat back down at her Aunt's side. "I don't know. Could it be a stroke?-Oh, poor Aunt Sophie." She held her hand, stroking it lightly.

Butch turned to the kitchen where Calvin went and headed for the doorway.

"Butch." Buttercup watched him go and he stopped. "Don't."

"Don't, what?" He tightened his fist.

"Don't try and prove anything with him. I know this isn't you're fault."

He looked over his shoulder at her then looked back toward the kitchen. "I know." He left anyway to see Calvin.

* * *

Calvin was on the phone, hearing the operator speak. "Yeah, police? My name is Calvin. I'm reporting a break in and attempted murder." He looked over his shoulder seeing no one and smirked turning back. "One of the rowdy ruff boys is here and they've already killed a horse and attacked the owner that lives here. You have to hurry—we're at 2727—" The line went dead.

Calvin watched the cord on the phone zap in half and took a quick step back.

"What the—" He turned to see Butch glaring at him.

The stare down made Calvin's stomach upset with the look Butch gave him. He thought he would be dead on the spot.

"Attempted murder?" Butch spat.

"I wouldn't put it past you." Calvin set the phone on the counter. "But if you haven't done anything then you shouldn't be worried. Although...I might have proof." He threatened.

"I don't care." Butch ran up at Calvin so fast that everything was a blur. He grabbed Calvin's neck and lifted him off the ground. "I know for a fact I didn't hurt her. You're trying to pin that on me, you worthless piece of shit." He pushed Calvin against the wall. "YOU did that to her, didn't you!" Sure, Butch wasn't exactly convinced of that himself. But in Butch's defense, Calvin seemed to always be around when something bad happened. He was the one who found the horse and Sophie. Why wasn't he a suspect?

Calvin trembled, holding Butch's arms, trying to breathe. He grunted and Butch let go of him when his face became pale.

Sucking in the air, Calvin dropped to the ground.

"I almost believed I _did _kill that horse." Butch admitted. "But that was you, wasn't it?" He persisted.

"W..W-why would I—"

"I can think of a couple of reasons, you ass." Butch picked Calvin up to his feet by the back of his shirt. "I'm taking Sophie to get help. You can just leave."

Calvin glared at Butch from the corner or his eyes. He had a feeling Butch would catch on. There's only so much he could put blame on him until Butch figured it out. But he knew Butch didn't know the whole story and that gave Calvin an advantage.

Butch looked at Calvin's glare and pulled his head back, confused. He cleared his throat and twitched, feeling his headache come back.

"I'm staying here with Buttercup." Calvin said.

Butch pushed Calvin toward the exit. "You're leaving."

Calvin stopped at the back door and kept his glare with Butch.

Butch didn't know what was going on with his head but in felt like two nails were driving into his temples. After awhile he couldn't keep the pain hidden and he yelled out, dropping to his knees and holding his head in his hands.

Calvin softened his look when Buttercup ran in.

"What happened?" Buttercup asked, coming to Butch's side.

"He's probably trying to pin this on me." Calvin huffed. "He was fine a few minutes ago. This ass tried to throw me out!" His eyes flickered to the severe telephone cord and he bit the inside of his cheek from grinning. Pointing to the phone, he scowled. "I was in the middle of calling the cops and he-"

"He was blaming me!" Butch retorted, composing himself. He let Buttercup help him to his feet. "We don't need to call them. I'll take Sophie to the hospital myself. It'll be faster that way anyway—Ahh!" He held his head again.

Calvin was glaring at him intensely.

Butch painfully looked up at Calvin, seeing him smirk. "What the hell is so funny?" He snapped, trying to get to his feet again.

Calvin rolled his eyes, cursing his lips for betraying him and corrected his frown before Buttercup saw. "Nothing is funny. In fact, this is all pissing me off. Sophie needs help and you're just keeping us from doing anything for her!" He started toward the living room. "I'll carry her to my truck and drive her to the hospital."

"You stay away from her!" Butch shook his head and stood back up, storming over to Calvin.

"Butch!" Buttercup followed him.

Calvin tried to control himself. He could only give Butch so much pain before he caught onto that as well. He tried to not let his emotions get the better of him but since when did he have that much control?

"You can take your truck, go home, and stay there." Butch ran around Calvin and stopped in front of Sophie before Calvin could get to her. "I don't want you around here and we don't need you."

"We don't need _you_!" Calvin retorted.

"Buttercup knows how to handle me. You'd just get in the way. If you didn't do anything then leave!"

Calvin scowled and gave Butch such an intense glare that Butch felt the pain grow too high. Losing control of his own powers, Butch shot a laser beam at Calvin, hitting Calvin's shoulder.

Calvin yelled out, holding his arm. The pain caused Calvin to loose control as well. He grabbed the frame of the bookcase out of reflex and threw the entire thing at Butch. His strength grew with his rage and the pain in his shoulder made it hard to control that emotion.

Butch didn't see it coming but it was just a bookshelf—It shattered against his body, leaving him more confused by Calvin than hurt. The pain in his head started to decrease as Calvin focused his emotion into strength instead of mentally wounding Butch.

"Calvin!" Buttercup watched, shocked, in the doorway.

Calvin looked behind him at Buttercup and swallowed, upset with himself. "Damn it." He sighed. "I guess I screwed it up again…I'll admit it…I can't control my emotions." He looked back at Butch and smirked. "But I can kill you."

Butch couldn't help it. He grinned. _It was all Calvin_, he thought excitedly,_ I didn't do anything! I knew I didn__'__t!_

Calvin grinned as well for other reasons and vanished. He was so hyper with excitement that his speed was incredible.

Butch took awhile for his eyes to catch up with Calvin but it was too late.

Calvin slammed into Butch's side, knocking him through the front of the house into the darkness outside.


	32. City Slicker VS Farm boy

...CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO...

* * *

The dust began to clear.

Butch pushed aside pieces of wood beams from the destroyed front porch off of his stomach, coughing from the collection of dust. He stumbled to his feet and looked at the gap in the house where Calvin stood, staring him down.

Butch growled and tightened his fist ready for a battle. "This is going to make my day." He spat, holding a stance.

Calvin stepped out of the gaping hole in the house and smirked. "After I kill you—" He said confidently. "I'll have to deal with Buttercup."

Butch decided this was a good time to get a punch in. He flew at the Farmboy but Calvin stepped out of the way, grabbing the back of Butch's shirt and flung him to the ground, stepping on his stomach.

"But she's just, too, pretty to kill, don't you think?" he grunted, adding extra weight on his stomach. "Maybe I can find some other use for her." He chuckled.

Butch grabbed Calvin's foot and kicked his flying into gear, sliding along the ground before pushing off with his feet. Calvin reached for the ground but it was, too, late and he was dangling upside down high into the air by his foot. The next second he was dropped on top of the barn from a distance that should have broken his legs but he landed on them into a stance and looked up.

He watched Butch hover down to the spot across from him. "I'm not the only one who can't control his emotions!" Calvin sneered to Butch. "Only my emotions are in my favor!" He didn't wait until Butch had landed on the roof. Once he locked eyes with the Rowdyruff boy, he sent all of his powers to a mental attack and he was feeling a deep hatred build up inside him for the RowdyRuff.

That hatred pierced Butch's eyes and he started to twitch from the pain. He couldn't control his sense of flying and he dropped onto the roof of the barn.

"You should have stayed in Townsville." Calvin kicked Butch's side then knelt by him, pushing all of his emotion into a psychical attack, and gripped Butch's neck. "Cityslickers like you ain't got no business out here." He squeezed harder.

Butch tried to move but couldn't. He ground his teeth, trying to speak. Finally he got the words out when Calvin lessened his grip to give the guy his last words. "I...came out here for one reason." Butch took a shaky breath, bleeding from his mouth as the pain built up inside of him. "And th-that reason's about to kick your ass."

Calvin narrowed his eyes at Butch, tightening his squeeze once again. Then he heard a thump on the barn roof behind him and he looked over his shoulder at Buttercup.

Buttercup left no chance to retaliate. She ran at him and slammed herself into Calvin, punching him in the chest over and over.

Calvin flew back after the last punch and fell off the barn, landing on the ground. He was too shocked to build up a defense and, when he landed on his shoulder, he broke his left shoulder and cracked a few ribs.

Spitting out blood, Calvin looked up just as Buttercup's foot came at his face. He quickly dodged the attack but was in too much pain to get up and run. Holding his shoulder and biting his lip, he tried not to remain calm but the pain in his chest forced him to try and keep his breathing steady.

Buttercup stood over him and Calvin looked up. He glared at Buttercup and became upset that he might lose. The negative feeling toward himself made his stomach hurt.

_Why can__'__t I ever win?, _tears were welling up in his eyes_. How could I be beaten so easily? I could have won! Why was I so stupid? _Calvin's lurched over, throwing up and yelled out as his head began to hurt him increasingly with every negative thought. Blood came out of his nose and mouth and he fell to the ground in a heap, unconscious.

Buttercup spun around when Butch placed a hand on her shoulder and she put her hands against Butch's chest, calming down.

"Come on, Butterbaby." Butch put an arm around her. "Let's get your aunt to a hospital. I'll carry her."

Buttercup nodded then looked over his shoulder at Calvin and shook her head. "No, I can carry her. You can bring Calvin."

"Calvin? No way!" He snapped. "After what he did, let him take himself to the hospital."

"Butch, we can't just leave him here." She began to head for the house. "Don't worry. He won't get away with what he's done."

Butch growled but picked up Calvin by his foot and flew up into the air, waiting for Buttercup. He would take him to the hospital but it wasn't going to be a peaceful flight.

* * *

Buttercup held her aunt's hand, sitting by her bedside.

Sophie was laying in a hospital bed, sleeping. The doctors said she would be alright and would just need a week or two to recover.

"I take it you'll be staying here for a little while longer."

Buttercup looked over her shoulder at Butch who was standing in the doorway.

"How's Calvin?" She asked.

Butch rolled his eyes. "How am I suppose to know? Frankly, I hope all the blood that rushed to his head during the flight here killed him." He paused. "How's you're aunt?"

"She'll be alright." Buttercup turned back to Sophie.

"That's good." Butch walked up to Buttercup's side. "She makes damn good beef soup." He smirked, running his fingers through Buttercup's hair. "I'm going back to Townsville. I know you'll want to stay here for your aunt's recovery."

Buttercup looked up at Butch, letting go of her aunt's hand to stand up and hug him. "You can stay, too. I can explain everything to her when she wakes up."

"No, no." Butch held her hips, pulling her against him. "I have business to take care of. No doubt the others are wondering what's going on."

"I should call dad." Buttercup sighed, sitting back down

"You stay here." Butch kissed her forehead. "I'll be waiting for you in Townsville."

Buttercup smiled and kissed his jaw. "I'll be back soon."

* * *

**animeskullgirl16:**** Hmmm, that still makes me wonder, why is he trying to kill them, he has**  
**powers, he could be nice...**

**Me: Well, Calvin's powers are stronger with hate and anger. So it seems more fitting for him to be a villain. :D**


End file.
